Forever Your Girl
by rKAYo
Summary: The fic formally known as Closer. Torrie's troubled marriage is almost over causing her to get close to John. JohnTorrie. Chapter 7 is up.
1. A Bad Start

Closer

Summary: Torrie's troubled marriage is almost over bringing John and her closer. (John/Torrie)

A/N: Hey ya!

I've written a lot of fics before but this is my first wrestling fic. I decided to base it on the John Cena/Torrie Wilson pairing because I'am completely in love and down for J/T, my sn says it all right? lol. Well anywho like I said this is my first WWE fic so please give me your honest opinions and let me know if its worth your time to read it. Please R/R, I would deeply appreciate it. Thanks.

This first chapter sets in at Wrestlemania when John wins the WWE title from JBL and I'll continue it from there to where they are now. This story is completely fasle and none of the events written here happened in real life. I don't own John Cena, Torrie Wilson or any of the superstars mentioned in this story. It is a work of fiction and I wrote it for fun. Please do not take any of the events seriously and take the John/Torrie pairing as an offense, yes I do know people can get defensive when it comes to pairing up in fics, Torrie is married in real life afterall

Chapter 1-

She looked at the clock hanging at the end of the hallway and took a mental note that the show was going to be over in 15 minutes. The main event started a few minutes ago and everyone backstage was all stocked up in their dressing rooms watching the match between Triple H and Batista. It was the most anticipated match of the night and everyone was dieing to see it. She walks through the halls and had a chance to peek through the open doors. There they were with their behinds planted on the sofa with beer, chips and hot dogs besides them were the male superstars and their eyes nailed on the plasma TV. She stood by the open door for a minute watching what was happening with the main event. Triple H was already busted open and was now being manhandled by Batista. No one in the room seemed to noticed she was standing there watching, they were all in a deep trance with the TV. Men. She thought.

Not a big fan of matches that consisted of blood, Torrie walks away looking disgusted. Blood always reminded her of her time with WCW when she kissed Hogan and his face was painted all over it, she had no choice, it was in the script. Speaking of scripts why in the world was she here tonight?

Its been over months since they gave her a story line. Her last one was with Dawn and then poof she was gone. So why was she here? She didn't even wrestle tonight, heck didn't even get a backstage interview or was part of the diva locker room scene. They didn't need me. She thought realizing she could of been at home taking that much needed break from work just to get her life back together.

It has been over two months since her split from Pete. She was married to him for two whole years and half the time she was unhappy. She was a much bigger superstar than Pete was and would bring home fatter paychecks every month. The male ego took over him and he began to be intimidated by her. The fights and his jealously towards her continued for months. They were on the same show which meant that stress was on the road. Torrie tolerated enough of his icy indifference towards her and moved out of their Florida home. A divorce was now in progress although it would take a few more months to be final, meaning that Torrie Wilson was still a married women.

She continues to walk through the halls trying to reach the women's locker room which was located at the end of the hallway. She had to leave, she had been inside this building for nine hours way before the show even started. What made her stay that long anyway? The answer? Vince. He always wanted all the superstars on the rooster there whether they were part of the show or not. It was Wrestlemania afterall. It was the only Pay Per View program that joined both RAW and SmackDown together, perhaps that was the reason why Vince wanted everyone from both shows to come tonight. To greet and catch up on their many missings. Her only close friend from the other show was Stacy and she got to talk to Stacy quiet a lot so Torrie didn't really care much about the gatherings. Reaching her desired destination she was about to turn the knob to the women's locker room when a ring of heavy male voices shoot to her hearing. She turned to see what was all the shouting about when she spotted half the SmackDown lockeroom headed her direction.

Matt Hardy and Rey Mysterios was leading the pact with Big Show overtalling the crowd behind them. On top of Big Show's shoulders was John Cena who Torrie spotted was supporting what it looked like JBL's title. John was raising the title belt up in the air as the rest of the SmackDown superstars chant his name. Torrie smiles, she had no idea he had won the title. "Ce-na! Ce-na! Ce-na!" They chanted passing by Torrie to an open door a few feet away from the women's locker room, John's locker room. The herd of superstars disappear into the room and Torrie spots Dawn Marie following along from the corner of her eye. Even if her conflict with Dawn was scripted, Torrie had to admit she never really liked Dawn as a person. Dawn was exactly like her character, she was mean, bitter, bitchy, a liar and above all a slut. Hell, the girl didn't even have to act out her part, she was her part. Torrie doesn't know Dawn personally but Jackie who shares dressing rooms with Dawn during their shows often told Torrie that Dawn had her fair share of bathroom breaks with various males from the SmackDown rooster. She watches Dawn enter John's locker room bringing with her a few bottles of wine. Torrie turns the knob and opens the women's locker room and walks inside.

Stacy, Lita, and Trish had been inside getting ready to head back to their hotels. They were all packing up their bags, when Torrie stepped in. "Hey, you need a ride?" Lita asked as she zipped up her bag. "I'm giving Trish and Stacy a ride back to the hotel, you might as ride along." She offers.

Torrie sets her eyes on her bags and she wasn't packed yet, the girls already were. She shakes her head. "Nope, its ok Amy you guys are ready to head out, I still need to pack. You go right ahead, I don't want to keep you waiting. I know how tired you are." She says.

"No, no, its fine honey." Trish says heading over to help Torrie pack. "Amy doesn't mind. We'll help you pack."

"Yeah." Stacy says joining along. "We're the only girls left here. Jackie and Christy left a few minutes ago, plus whose going to drive you back to the hotel? Dawn?"

"You might as well leave with us. If you were planning on heading back with Dawn you got to stay here for a few more hours. I bet shes staying for Cena's party." Amy stated.

"Oh I'm sure wouldn't miss that." Trish rolls her eyes. "She was all over JBL and now that Cena is the champ, she wants him now. The girl changes partners more than swing dancers. I'm so relieved that she isn't on RAW."

"Yeah big relief." Stacy nods agreeing. "So where have you been Tor? You left the locker room about an hour ago. Were you with the guys matching Paul and Dave's match?"

Torrie shakes her head. "Oh no, I was just outside getting some fresh air, trying to clear my head you know after Pete."

Stacy pats her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with you guys. I told you that you can live with me. I have an extra bedroom."

"No, no, that's quiet alright Stace. I don't want to have to get in between Randy and you."

Stacy chuckles. "I spoke to Randy about it and he doesn't mind. He knows your my best friend Torrie, I'm not going to let you live in and out of hotels."

"Have you spoken to Vince about a break?" Amy asked knowing for a fact that Torrie was in need of one after the breakup with Pete.

"Nope, I haven't asked him for one yet."

"You should just to clear your head and put yourself back to one piece." Said Trish. "I know how hard it is to go through a breakup espeically when its the business that tore you apart."

"How do you guys do it?" Torrie asked.

"What?" Amy asked being more confused than ever. "Are you asking for sex advice? Surely its not the sex that broke up and Pete up."

"No!" Protested Torrie making both Trish and Stacy laugh. "I meant how do you do it, you know keep your relationships going with your guys." She questions wanting to know what she was doing wrong that made Pete spit flames at her. Amy had a successful relationship with Matt, Trish was dating Jeff for over a year now and Stacy's newly improved relationship with Randy was healthy.

"Oh." Trish says sitting down besides Torrie. "Well, Jeff and I always promised each other that we would never let the business get in between us. He would always put me first before wrestling and I would do the same."

Amy nods. "Yep, that's what Matt and I do."

"Don't start thinking you did something wrong Torrie." Stacy states. "You had no fault in the breakup, I seen Pete during the time you guys were pissed at each other. He was an asshole to you."

"I know but I just wish things could of worked out between us."

"If you ask me I'm glad it didn't." Trish says getting up to zip Torrie's bag. "It was his jealousy that cause friction in your marriage and I read in a book that jealously is the first sign of abuse. If it worked out and your still with him today who knows maybe we'd have to book a bed in the hospital for you."

Amy shakes her head looking at Trish funny. "You and those books Trish."

"What?" She says innocently. "Those books is what makes my relationship with Jeff healthy. I follow it."

Stacy's eyes widen. "You follow directions from a book?"

"Not directions, advices." She corrects.

Stacy shrugs. "Still lame."

"It is not lame!" Trish spats. "If you actually did some reading done yourself Stacy, you'll see that guide books are not lame!"

"Guide books? Ok now I know what to get you for Christmas, a bible. You need to be more guided." Stacy jokes giggling.

The drive to the hotel took over hours. They had left the arena right when the show ended which meant that there was major traffic as hatreds of cars try to exit out of the lot all at once. They finally arrived at the hotel, went their separate ways after giving each other a hug and a simple goodbye.

Torrie was exhausted, for nine whole hours she had to prance around that arena wearing the most uncomfortable clothes. Sure she looked good but being in a barely there outfit was a killer. The floor to where her room was located was empty when she got out of the elevator. Thank god the last thing she wanted was someone asking her questions. She took her room card out and slipped it across the slide and the door open. Finally. She thought heading inside, feeling the heat that generated out of the fireplace. She shuts the door behind her, kicks her heels off, dumps her bags over to the side and hopped into bed without even bothering to change her clothes. She pulls the blanket over her body, shutting the lights off.

Relaxing, she could not think of a better place to be at then warm in this bed. She had been dieing to do this since arriving at the arena for a worthless Pay Per View she had no part in. Where was the gathering anyway? Damn Vince. She rolls over to the right, her favorite position to sleep and closes her eyes slowly breathing in the sweet scent of the night. Trying to drift away in dreamland she breathes in and out waiting to be taken away from the world for another night. It was about damn time, she got some rest little did she know that her relaxation was broken down with the sound of pounding that hit the wall above her head.

She ignored the first pound, thinking it was an accident from the person sleeping next door when another came this time harder followed by the sounds of screams and moans of pleasure. Torrie turns over to her left no longer finding the right position a comfortable one. A few more hits on the wall came and she places the pillow over her head trying to stop the urge that built inside of her to jump out the window. What the hell was this person doing at 1 in the morning? A half an hour past and sleep didn't come, the people in the next room were obviously didn't find any sleep either. Torrie's bed was now shaking due to the wall that constantly kept vibrating, having enough of the noises she plugs up all the courage and frustration that piled up inside her, got up the bed, and marched out her door.

The hallway was empty, although it wasn't quiet. The noises coming from the door next to her's filled the whole hallway. Torrie takes a deep breath and pounds her fist on the door. "Keep it DOWN!" She screams through the wooden material. "I have a fuckin flight tomorrow at seven in the morning and have to be up at six to get ready! I had a rough day so if you two would just give me some fuckin silence that would be great!" She continued feeling her frustration take its toll when the door flew open and her eyes were met with a pair of blue ones. The ones she saw earlier on top of Big Show's shoulders.

John Cena stood in front of her clad in nothing but grey boxers that was pushed down far enough to expose the bone below this waist. His hair was full of sweat and he was breathing heavily. "Oh its you." He said.

Not knowing Cena too well, she didn't think it was right to yell at him so she tried to stay calm and ask him nicely. "Cena, I'm sorry for interrupting you but-."

He cuts her off. "Are you here to join us?" He asked looking at her up and down.

Torrie had completely forgotten to put on a robe. The short dress she was in was lifted up high enough to place her panties in clear view and the straps were sliding off her shoulders and she wasn't wearing a bra so it didn't help when she realized her right breast was out. "Ah!" She screams covering herself up, pulling her dress straps up to her shoulders as she pulls down the bottom part of the material to cover her lower features. "Oh my gawd." She says reddening in the face feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, chill." He says. "Its not like I haven't seen that before."

"What are you talking about?"

"I seen your pictures for Playboy."

"that's different." Torrie says looking back at him. "Those were through pictures, you just got a free show just now!"

He grins. "Sooo, what is it that you want?" He asked. "Are you here to join us?"

Torrie chuckles. "Join? No, no, I was knocking to ask you to keep the noises down Cena."

He laughs. "Alright, whatever you say Wilson. I'll try to keep quiet and try not to groan when I cum. Kinda hard to do, wouldn't you say so?"

"I have to leave early tomorrow." She informs. "Would it kill you if I ask you to stop whatever is it your doing?"

He shakes his head. "If you forgot, I won the WWE title tonight and I'm celebrating and your asking me to cut the celebration?"

"For your information Cena, its almost two in the morning meaning last night was over and your celebration should end. Theres really nothing to celebrate about anymore." She says crossing her arms across her chest so he would stop staring at them.

"But I'm the SmackDown champion, c'mon you can gain respect for your champion."

"I don't care about stupid championships! Or if your the champion or not! To be honest you as a champion is a bit of a joke." She says not knowing what just slipped out of her mouth. Her frustation and anger that she bottles up inside finally paid off.

John throws her a dangerous look. "What you say?" He demanded to hear it again. "A joke? Your calling me a joke Wilson?"

"Um...er." Torrie shudders not knowing what to say, it just slipped out and she didn't mean it.

"You wanna know what a joke is? A joke is you." John says nastily. "Look at you. Your nothing more but a cheap whore parading around the ring half naked and you get paid for it! Your husband deserved more credit in the business than you. He was actually wrestling and putting his body on the line while you take your clothes off and walk around this place like its some walk through a field of roses. You get paid for doing nothing, you do nothing Wilson." John spits."Your a disgrace to all the Divas."

Torrie's jaws dropped and looked like John had just slapped her. Her blood boils inside at the mention of her soon to be ex husband, how dare he mention Pete. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me, you give all Divas a bad name." He repeats shortening it.

Torrie had never felt so angry in her whole life. Was he calling her worthless, and her fame was undeserved? Never being the type of person who would continue an argument because she would either not know what to say back or feel the need to cry Torrie gives John one last look of disblief. "Fuck you Cena." She says through gritted teeth fighting back her tears.

John looks into her eyes and sees the tears about to come out. Guilt starts to be pushed up his gut and he was beginning to feel like a complete asshole for what he just said. "Torrie...I-."

"NO!" She yells cutting him off short. "Don't say another word to me!" She cries attempting to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"No, listen to me, just wait." John begs. "I'm sorry, I didn't-."

"Let go of me John!" She snaps pulling away from his hold and escaping to her hotel room without any hesitation.

Torrie stared at the closed door, her heart frozen by the coldness of John's words. It was only a few minutes later that she realized she had dropped down weakly to her knees and was sobbing silently in the middle of her warm hotel room.


	2. Diamonds

**A/N: Hey thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. I'm really glad your liking it because I enjoy writing it. Well here is the second chapter to the story. I had it done a couple of days ago, so here it is. Please review and let me know what you think. Every review is appreciated. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2-  
**  
_SmackDown: The Tuesday after WrestleMania_

He arrived at the arena early that day, wanting to give himself some extra time to get some shine to his newly won title before he headed out to the crowd. He looked at the show's lineup and spotted his name first on the appearance list. Placing the gold over his shoulders he stands tall in the middle of the narrow hallway running his index finger through the list of superstars that were to be part of the show tonight. Being the champ, of course he was on the list. Teddy Long had assigned him first to show up asking him to start off the show with a celebration with the fans for his win against JBL on Sunday.

John took his blue eyes off the taped piece of paper on the wall and crepted along the halls headed to see Tom, the polish guy who shines all the superstars' titles before each show. Passing through the camera crews, he gives him a smile when they greeted and congratulated him on his victory. "Ey, y'all betta' get a good shot of me tonight." He says to the crew of camera people as he turns to the right to enter Tom's office.

Tom's office was as small as walk in closet. There was nothing in there but a desk and a chair. On top of the desk was a couple of the material he uses to make the title belts get their shines on. "Ey, Tom!" John greets offering a hand to the short, plumped man who sat at the opposite side of the small crowded room.

"Hey Champ!" Tom cheerfully greeted lifting himself up to shake John's hand. "Uh, new baby huh? Congrats man." He continues indicating to John's title.

"Your damn right." John nods his head looking down at the gold over his shoulder.

"Well, your here early. Your usually the one who doesn't get here until the time your suppose to show and perform your part. Whats got you here this early?" He asked.

"Oh well I started work early today, hada bunch of press conferences about the win and stuff. Teddy called me up and said I was goin' to open the show tonight. I figured I'd get here early so you can work on my belt for me."

"Needs a shine?" Tom says placing his glasses on and looks at the title testily.

John shakes his head. "Nah, I was wondering if you can upgrade it. Just like what you did to my United States title."

"Oh." Tom says shortly. "But John, this is the WWE title, don't you think your going against tradition? This title been in the business for years, this title been in the hands of Hogan, Rick Flair."

John chuckles. "Tom, I'm not going against the tradition. I just want a change with the look of the belt and its for me only. C'mon I have to lose it one day and the next brother who has this can have the old title back. The upgrade is only for me and you know that. Look at Orlando, he took my U.S title and changed it back to that ugly ass one."

Tom nods knowing that John liked to be different from the rest. "Ok, OK, I'll do it but its going to cost you."

"No shit, I thought it was free." John says joking. "How much?"

"Depends, how do you want it?"

"Hmm..." John says looking off to the right to think. He hasn't really thought it, all his great ideas on title upgrading went to his United States title. "I'll tell you what, do whatever you want just make sure its my style."

Tom nods. "No problem." Knowing John extremely well he knew exactly what to so with the new belt.

John smiles. "Surprise me. Do whatever you want."

"And I'm getting paid for this right?"

"Have I ever done you wrong Tom?" John asked and Tom shook his head. "There you go." John says turning back to the exit. "Just make sure the belt is done by next week, I gotta talk to Teddy and let him know to postpone my celebration tonight. See ya later dawg."

* * *

"Torrie, get up!" Stacy's voice rings through her ears, it was worser than an alarm clock. "Are you going to the show tonight or what?" 

Torrie opens her eyes and spots Stacy standing tall over her bed with her hands on her hips. "Mmm." She moans still half asleep.

Stacy rolls her eyes, looks around and spots the pillow on her bed. She picks it up and hits Torrie with it upside the head, to her satisfaction this woke Torrie up making her jump two feet off the bed.

"AH! STACY!"

"Tor!" She yelled back. "I been trying to wake your butt up for the past half hour."

"You didn't need too." Torrie says back laying back down on the mattress.

"Why not? Its freaking six pm." Stacy states.

"I'm not going to the show tonight Stace."

Stacy rolls her eyes. "F.Y.I Torrie, Teddy just rang and you have a match against Dawn."

"Wonderful." Torrie says lacking out of excitement.

"You don't sound too excited."

"I'm not." She says burying her head in the pillow.

Stacy knew Torrie too well and automatically knew something was wrong with her best friend. Torrie was usually always so stoked about heading to be part of SmackDown and nothing more can cheer this girl up by putting her in a match against Dawn. "Torrie a match is better than passing out tshirts." Stacy says.

Torrie mutters something under the pillow that Stacy couldn't understand.

"Thats it." She says pushing the blanket off Torrie's body. "Get up!"

"Leave me alone!" Torrie snaps placing the blanket back over her body.

Stacy sits on the bed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Torrie, I know you better than anyone. I know something is bothering you."

"I'm worthless." She says quietly.

"Your what now?" Stacy asked being more confused than ever. "Torrie, I'm not understanding, you got to give me a clear explanation. Saying I'm worthless isn't doing me any good."

Torrie turns to face her. "I'm a horrible diva, I'm worthless, and I suck at wrestling! I'm not going to the show tonight."

Stacy's patience starts to run thin. "What is going on with you? Did Pete do something? Did he tell you that you were worthless?" She asked cottoning on to Torrie's taunts.

Torrie shook her head. "Nope, just forget about it Stace."

"No, I will not forget about it! Something is obviously up that ass of yours, now spill it!" Stacy snaps.

Knowing there was no way she'll win against Stacy, Torrie takes a deep breath getting ready to tell her friend about the encounter with Cena after WrestleMania. Friends tell friends everything right? "Its Cena." Torrie starts.

"Oh Christ." Stacy says placing one of her long fingernails in her mouth and bit on it. "What happened?"

"I was in my hotel trying to get some sleep and his hotel room was right next to mine. He was making a lot of noises so I knock on his door and asked him to quiet down. We got in a bit of a fight and he said I was worthless."

Stacy nods. "Oh what kind of noises was he making? Was he drunk?"

Torrie mentally slaps herself. Gawd, she was hoping Stacy wouldn't question her about the noises. "He was having sex with someone." Torrie informs.

Stacy laughs. "Haha."

"Its not funny, he was so rude to me."

Stacy shakes her head. "He is not rude." She says. "John is a sweetheart." Stacy knew John really well through her boyfriend Randy who was John's best friend.

Torrie chuckles. "A sweetheart? You should of heard what he called me that night. He called me a cheap whore and said I was worthless and gave all the Divas a bad name."

"Oh I'm sure he didn't mean it. John had a party that night and he was probably drunk when he said that. He is a really nice guy, you know."

"Stacy, people tell the truth when they're drunk."

"Not always."

"And I can assure you he wasn't drunk. He was sober."

"Fine, fine, fine." Stacy says. "Whatever you say, just get up and go to the show please. Vince isn't happy these days so please just show up, ignore John and do your part."

She nods in agreement. "Fine." She says shortly getting up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Just ignore Cena, you never run into him during the shows anyway even if his dressing room is always near the Divas' and if you do run into him, like Stace says ignore him. She thought as she closed the bathroom door leaving Stacy alone in the hotel suit.

Stacy gets up from the bed and waits to hear the water run in the bathroom to signal herself that Torrie was in the shower. When the sound of dropping liquid came to her hearing she quickly ran to her purse across the room, took her cellphone out and dialed Randy's number. This newly passed information about John was something Randy had to hear.

"Wh-what?" Randy asked in dislief after she told him. "John really laid it thick on her?"

"Yes baby." Stacy says. "Torrie says John was really rude, and called her a whore, worthless and all these names."

"Hmm, it doesn't sound like John at all."

She nods in agreement. "Yeah, thats why I called you. You were at his party on Sunday, was he drunk?"

"No, he was sober. He was the one who drove." Randy informed remembering that he was the one who was wasted, John was fine.

"Ok. Torrie says he was sober as well." Said Stacy. "Does he have a new girlfriend? Torrie says he was having sex with someone and I know for a fact that Dawn was the only girl at the party. If he slept with that slut I'm going to have to shoot his dick off."

Randy laughs. "It was not Dawn. Luckily Shelton warned John about Dawn sleeping with the whole SmackDown rooster. You know how John is, he sleeps with any female he likes. The girl on Sunday was nothing, it was just some chick Carlito brought with him to the party."

Stacy nodded knowing John sleeps with females and makes no commitment with them. John was never the type of person to go into serious relationships, he preferred just being friends and having sex whenever he was in a mood. "Oh then Dawn is pissed then?"

"Oh yeah!" Randy stated in a high tone. "She got pissed and peeled out of the party once she saw the chick all over John."

She smiles liking what she was hearing. "Haha, good for her."

"Yeah."

"Can you talk to John?"

"About what?"

"The fight with Torrie and how rude he was to her." Stacy reminded him.

He sighed. "Baby, I don't think its going to do no good."

"Why not? John was being an ass and Torrie deserves an apology from him."

"It doesn't sound like John though. I know John, he wouldn't say a thing like that espeically to a female." Randy states as if that settled the matter. "Maybe Torrie is making up stories."

Stacy's eyes widen. "What?" She says.

"I mean C'mon Stace you said it yourself that those things she told you wasn't like John."

"Yeah, I did but-" He cuts her off way too short before she can finish.

"Plus Torries been beaten around the bush these days. She left Pete and shes alone. Your her friend, maybe this is her way to get you to spend more time with her. Tell you some crack head story so your attention in on her." Randy concluded hoping this would end it.

Stacy however was angered. "Spend more time with her? Honestly Randy, since her split with Pete I been with her 24/7 being a strong support system. How can I possibly spend more time with her?"

He shrugs. "Ok maybe Torrie thinks your getting tired of her and is going to leave soon so she makes up a story to make you stay longer."

"Would you stop!" Stacy snaps.

"Stop what?"

"Pulling conclusions out of a damn hat!"

"Stace, I was just-."

"No Randy, you aren't helping here. If your telling me that my best friend is a complete liar then there is no point in continuing this conversation with you. I refuse to hear it."

"Stacy, open you eyes. Torrie is lieing, John isn't like that."

"Then I suggest you talk to John and find out what really happened." Stacy spats and she hangs up and for the first time in their relationship, she couldn't believe Randy.

* * *

"What a sore loser." Shelton says catching up with John backstage and handed him a cold bottle of water and a towel. 

John had just got out of the ring and did the opening to the show, like he expected that son of a bitch JBL sticked his nose in and came out. John wasn't at all angry about it, he expected it afterall. "Thanks dawg." John says taking the towel and water bottle out of Shelton's hold.

The two superstars walked backstage together heading to the male locker room. "So you gots a match tonight?" John asked.

Shelton nods. "Yeah against Carlito, it isn't until an hour and half pass the show though. So how was the crowd John?"

"Incredible, the fans are really pumped tonight."

"Yeah thats because they have a new champion. A champion they actually like." Shelton says continuing to walk with John."Why didn't you beat JBL's ass out there?"

"Shelton, do you really think I'm that stupid? C'mon dawg, you know once I get on JBL his three little girlfriends, Orlando and the Basham girls are going to come out with chairs and shit."

Shelton nods. "Yeah but your a fighter though John."

"Yeah but I'm not about to get jumped espeically after I won this baby." John says patting his title. "I know JBL wants to take me out, injure me real bad so he gets the gold. Not going to happen homie."

"Yeah losing that title serves that ruddy cowboy up. You better watch your back though John. The wrestling God isn't too happy." Shelton says giving John a pat on the back as he fasten his pace and departed once they reached the men's locker room. John stood by the door and watched as Shelton heads further into the hall heading into the cafeteria.

He was right, JBL has taken the lost to the championship really hard. The man was obsessed in being a champion and nothing was going to stop him from getting the gold back from Cena. John on the other hand couldn't care any less. He won that match fair and square. He was the champion not JBL. If John Bradshaw Layfield wanted some, then he can get some.

John opens the door to the men's locker room and found it empty when he stepped inside. He hung his belt up on the racks as he placed the water bottle down to one side with his free hand. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with the base towel Shelton had given him and felt the urge to take a shower. Wow, he was only out there for twenty minutes and he was already smelling like a wet dog. John smells himself and found the idea of a shower a really good one. He pulls his shirt over his body when he heard the door open and someone stepped inside. Thinking it was Shelton, he didn't bother turning around as he pulled his shirt up over his shoulders, slipping it off him.

"Yo, Shelton can you pass me my gym bag dawg? Imma hop in the shower." John says tossing his shirt to the side and soon headed to the wash room when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turns around and sees RAW's Randy Orton. "What in the fuck are you doin' here?"

"Is that the way you greet a friend these days?" Randy asked taking his hand off John's bare shoulder and wipes the sweat off his hands against his pants.

"Sorry man." John apologizes and gives his best friend a man hug. Randy returns the friendly embrace and couldn't help but smell John.

"Geez John, did you wrestle tonight or what? You smell like the dead." Randy says quickly letting go of John.

"I was going to hop in the shower." John informed. "Do I really smell that bad?"

Randy nods his head trying not to breath in another flock of air. "Well anyways, I'm here to talk to you."

"About what?" John takes a seat on the bench.

"Uh, well this wasn't my idea but Stacy is pissed at me." Randy informed.

"Randy if your asking me for love advice forget it. You might as well go to Trish for that and borrow one of those books she reads."

"No, no you didn't let me finish."

"Aight, finish then." John points out looking up at Randy.

"Ok like I said this wasn't my idea to come here. I came to talk to you because I think Stacy is pissed at me. She called me earlier and said that you got into a fight with Torrie."

John chuckles. "A fight? It wasn't a fight!" He protested.

"So everything Stacy told me is true John?" Randy asked. "You really did call Torrie a whore and said a bunch of bull about her being worthless?"

"I don't understand why this is concerning you."

He sighs. "It concerns me because it concerns Stacy and shes probably pissed at me for what I said about Torrie earlier!"

"What did you say about Torrie?" Asked John.

"Whatever I said about her doesn't matter John, its what you said that does. Now, what did you say to her?" Randy demanded.

John rises from the bench. "Ok! Fine, whatever, I called her a whore and said all those stuff alright!"

Randy shakes his head. "Great, thanks for making me feel like an asshole John. Now I regret calling Torrie a lair."

"Oh so is that why Stacy is mad at ya?"

Randy nods. "Yeah, she hung up on me earlier. She wanted me to talk to you about the whole Torrie thing. You know Stacy, she really cares for Torrie."

John nods. "Yea."

"I think she wants you to apologize for it." Randy informs John.

"I did." John says. "She ignored me and said she didn't want to hear it. I ain't apologizing again. She turned it down the first time and I'm not going to be anyone's bitch and beg for forgiveness. No way."

Randy rolls his eyes. "C'mon John, be a gentlemen."

"Randy, I was being a gentlemen when I said sorry the first time. Torrie pushed me away and didn't take it. I'm not doing it again. That shit is settled and over with. I'm going to do her a favor and pretend it never happened."

* * *

"Ey, nice job out there Torrie!" RVD congratulated the Diva shortly after her match with Dawn Marie. 

Torrie did what she known to do around the locker room area and gave Rob a wide smile followed by a warm hug. Being on SmackDown for two whole years now, the rooster of superstars were like her family. She wouldn't give SmackDown up for RAW, Torrie Wilson was indeed a SmackDown girl. After the encounter with Rob she ran into Jackie who came out of her dressing room. She shut the door quickly and spotted Torrie.

"Dawn has gone insane." She informs motioning to the closed door. Jackie had shared dressing rooms with Dawn since day one and was growing tired of the bitter Diva.

"Oh." Torrie says shortly not really knowing what to say. Dawn threw fits all the time when she loses a match.

"No Torrie, I mean insane, insane." Jackie says backing away from the door.

Torrie started to hear Dawn yell and throw bags against the walls inside the dressing room, it sounded like she was having a major tantrum. "Shes just a swore loser Jackie, c'mon you can stay in my dressing room tonight."

Jackie nods in agreement and followed Torrie to her locker room. "Being the number one Diva here certainly does pay off. I mean you got your own locker room for damn sake!" Jackie says walking inside Torrie's own, private, room.

Torrie nods. "Jackie you can always stay in here with me you know. You don't have to put up with Dawn. I know how she gets."

"Yeah thanks Tor. Dawn been extra insane lately. Did you hear about Cena trying her down and she got pissed?"

Torrie rolls her eyes at the mention of Cena's name. "Whatever." She mutters under her breath. "Cena and Dawn might as well get together, they're perfect. Both rude, bitter, self centered bitches."

"Whoa!" Jackie's eyes widen. "Torrie!" Jackie says in surprise never hearing Torrie use a bad word in her life.

"What? Its true. They both are." Torrie stated without any hesitation.

Jackie nods. "Yeah true on Dawn's part but John is a really sweet guy. What do you hold against him?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired of it really."

She nods again. "Fair enough. Listen, thanks for inviting me Torrie but I got to go and find Charlie, his match is in a few minutes so.." She says giving Torrie a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya. See you next Tuesday." Jackie quickly departed from the room without giving Torrie a chance to say goodbye.

Torrie sat in the locker room in silence, just like every night since the breakup with Pete she was alone. She looks at her pink, diamond covered cellphone which laid off to her side and hoped it would ring and Stacy was the other end. Stacy had stayed in the hotel and said she would be calling to see what was happening. Torrie's phone hadn't rang all day despite all the superstars and divas had her number. She was starting to feel like a complete loaner, a feeling she hasn't felt since her junior high days. She felt alone, more alone than she ever felt in her whole life. She would give anything to have Pete back by her side, it was nice to just have someone hold you when your insides are black and blue.

She rises up from her seat, starts to pack her bags and headed out of the locker room. The show was meant to be over in a few minutes and she didn't want to waste anymore time to exit. Remembering how long it took for Amy to drive her car out of the arena on Sunday, Torrie knew she had to leave early before the parking lot chaos began.

Exiting through the back door she feels the cold breeze hit her skin making her shriver. She didn't change from her wrestling gear which was a pair of black booty shorts and a pink bra top to finish it up. Torrie swings her heavy bag over her shoulder and hugs herself trying to stay warm. She continued to head to her car as she dug inside the bag for her keys. She reached in and started to feel around the inside trying to locate it as the wind picked up harder.

"C'mon." She says tapping her foot on the cement ground raking her hand inside the bag for her keys.

"Torrie Wilson?" A voice said coming from behind her.

"AH!" She screams in surprise dropping her bag to the floor causing her cellphone, makeup, lingerie and many more accessories to fall out of the bag. Torrie turns around and spots Kenzo Suzuki. "Jesus christ Kenzo you scared me." She says being relief and places her hand on her throbbing heart.

Kenzo grins. "Kenzo does not mean Torrie Wilson any harm." He says placing a hand on Torrie's shoulder and began to run it up and down her smooth skin.

Torrie automatically smells hard liquor and sensed a drunk man. "Yeah." She says backing away when he moved closer to her again.

"You, Torrie Wilson is SmackDown number one Diva!" Kenzo grins again this time it was a sick type of grin that grossed the heck out of her.

"Uh...Kenzo, wheres Hiroko?" Torrie asked trying to back off again looking around the parking lot hoping to see any signs of Hiroko. The lot was however empty. Suddenly she felt Kenzo's hand on her right thigh as he breathed on her neck heavily. The smell of liquor poisoned Torrie and she began to feel really dizzy. "Kenzo, what are you doing?" She snaps slapping his hands off her.

"You, Torrie Wilson will not insult Kenzo Suzuki!" He snaps as he backhand slaps Torrie in the face and gets her on the ground. Kenzo crawls up on top of her and starts to kiss her roughy around the waistline of her neck as he cupped both of her breasts. Torrie screams for help trying to push Kenzo off her but his weight overtook her and she couldn't get him off.

"Stop it!" She screams trying to kick her way out as Kenzo held her down tighter and made an attempt to kiss her on the mouth but Torrie headbutted him.

"You bitch!" He yelled placing his right hand in the air getting ready to hit her in the face again. Torrie closes her eyes waiting for the pain to come when it didn't. Instead of feeling Kenzo's hand slap her again, she felt someone strong enough to pull Kenzo off her.

"Ey man, what the fuck is your problem?" The familiar voice demanded as Torrie opened her eyes.

"Cena!" Kenzo snaps pushing John against Torrie's car.

John smirks a little bit before pushing Kenzo back. "What? You wanna fight?" John pushes him lightly again. "Huh?"

Torrie lays on the cold floor watching the two men look into each other eyes like two warriors in the ring and the only way to get out was the kill the other. John's stare however was more killing than Kenzo's. "C'mon bitch, you can have the first hit!" John yells pointing a finger on his right check. "C'mon hit me right here! Cuz you ain't gettin' anymore hits after that." He continues and Torrie suddenly found there wasn't any need for this. John pushes Kenzo again, this time with more force that Kenzo almost lost his balance. "What the are you waitin fo' homie! Hit me!"

Torrie quickly gets up. "NO! Cena!" Torrie yells getting in the way.

To her relief Hiroko had runned up to them and grabbed Kenzo by the arm who was still staring at John. "Kenzo? Where have you been? Me, been looking everywhere for you." Hiroko looked at her surroundings and gave a quick glance at both Torrie and John, not liking what she was seeing she pulled Kenzo towards her and they both started to walk back inside the building.

John shakes his head. "Imma beat his ass, I swear. This ain't the last of this." He says under his breath.

Torrie heard. "Are you crazy?" She asked from behind him. "He was drunk Cena!"

John turns around and faces her. "Me? Crazy? Women, your off your fuckin nut. If I was crazy I would of joined him and raped you."

"I was talking about your attempt in fighting him. Your lucky I stopped it because you would be fired tomorrow for hurting a superstar outside the ring, unscripted!" She yells. "And may I add that you could of been arrested as well."

"I had a reason." He stated reminding her. "He was going to rape you, what was I suppose to do? Pull up a chair, have a beer, and watch it?"

"You could of handled it in a better way. Kenzo was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing."

John shrugs. "Drunk or not, the guy is still crazy. Your lucky I showed up in time."

Torrie chuckles shaking her head. "Things would of been better if you hadn't to tell you the truth."

"Hmm, are you saying you could of taken Kenzo yourself? It looked to me that you were struggling and was going to get bitch slapped again."

"Hiroko showed didn't she? It would of been better her, than you." Torrie says nastily not feeling thankful that John had saved her. Their fight from Sunday was still nailed hard in her gut and she would never forget all those things he called her. Torrie takes her eyes off the champ and turns back around to her stuff that was shattered all over the ground. She kneels down to her knees and starts to place them all back in her bag.

Unexpectedly John moves towards her and gets down to his knees and starts to help her. John picks up one of the lingerie pieces on the ground and Torrie slaps his hand and grabs it from him. "I can do it myself!" She says.

John sighs deeply. "Look Torrie, I'm sorry ok?" He says softly.

Torrie ignores him and continues to place all her belongings in the bag. Her long blonde hair was in her face and John couldn't see her face expression when he had said the words. Feeling the need to say more he continues. "I know we got off at a bad start and I'm really sorry for that. The thing is I'm a really nice guy and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings that night."

"But its the truth, isn't it?" Torrie replied not looking at him.

"The what now?"

"Theres no need to be sorry John, you said the truth about me and I'll take it."

John shakes his head. "No, no, I didn't mean anything I said. I call Trish a slut all the time and she knows I'm joking."

Torrie lifts herself up from the ground taking her bag with her. "See, thats your problem Cena. You don't know how to treat women with respect!" She snaps.

John lifts himself up as well. "What are you talking about?" He raises his eyebrows in curiosity.

Torrie chuckles. "I know you happen to be a street thug meaning you look upon all women as nothing more but a good piece of ass. You call Trish a slut, called me a whore and from what I heard from Stacy you sleep with random chicks who throw themselves at you! You are a womanizer and nothing more!" She spats.

John was speechless for words and couldn't say anything back. Instead he watches as Torrie got in her car, shut the door, and soon drove away. John stood alone in the empty parking with Torrie's voice repeating itself in his head like an endless waterfall that kept going and going. It wasn't until Torrie's car disappeared when he moved to a new standing position when something sparkling caught his eyes. There laying on the cement ground of the parking lot was a small, pink cellphone, polished in diamonds.

* * *

**A/N: I really LOVE Kenzo, I really do, he's one of my favorites. I thought I'd add in his whole infatuation with Torrie in the story, lol it was kind of funny on tv. **

**Please review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


	3. Messages and Realizations

**A/N:**

**Hey thanks so much for the sweet reviews. You guys rock! **

**Just a quick brief warning, I think I might have to upgrade the rating to M. All my fics written in the past have been NC-17 and I can't stay away from it, so yes there will be some action later on. Some really good John/Torrie action. lol. I will change the rating to M in one of the next updates so please keep that in mind. In the meantime here is the third chapter. Please R/R. I love reviews and I luv all you John/Torrie shippers!**

**xoxo John4Torrie  
**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Messages and Realizations**

He laid in his hotel room that night; his body crepted against the armchair in the corner staring at the pink color, diamond covered cellphone which he previously placed on the nightstand. John runs his fingers down his chin studying the device in silence that it was hard to tell that there was a battle of intentions going on inside his head.

Should I open the phone and see whats inside? No, no, that would be intruding, I can't just play with her phone and sneak into private text messages that were only meant to be read by her. I can't, I can't. I respect privacy, I'd be pissed as fuck if someone read my text messages. Forget it John, Torrie already hates you don't give her another reason to hate you more. John thought to himself inside the walls of his head as he continued to lay back warm in his armchair playing with his bottom lip still brooding about whether he should have a look inside Torrie's cellphone.

He mentally slaps himself. Get it together John, your not touching that phone. You will wait for the House Show on Friday and give it Torrie then, but for now stay away from the damn phone. Don't touch it, don't look at it, just leave it alone.

His hands start to get figgitly and he starts tapping them against one another. Gawd, was he really this nosy? He couldn't believe that he couldn't even stop himself from thinking about the phone and he was usually good at holding himself back. John quickly reaches down his denim shorts' pocket and pulled out his own phone. There. He thought. You have your own shit to play with. He says to himself taking his attention off Torrie's cell and placed it on his own.

Flipping it open the tiny screen lights up in blue and he began to check through his text messages. He had a few new ones that he didn't read and scanned through them. The first one was from Stacy.

_John? Well, did Randy come 2U 2DAY? Let ME KNOW! -StCy_

John began to text back and replied with.

_Yea, he came 2 da sho' 2nite. What da hell is ur deal Stacy? Beginning Randy up 2 da sho' like dat! -j0hn_

John sent the reply and went on to read the next one. Like he expected it from Randy.

_hay! the house show isn't till friday, you wanna hang out during the time off? shelton says there this new gym in long beach. stacy and i just bought a beach house there so its pretty close. are you up for it? -randY_

John takes a deep breath and starts to text a reply again. He really needs to reply to this stuff before they get too full and he has a million of them to reply too. Luckily his inbox wasn't full this time. The other week he had over 20 messages to get back too. John was always so slow at texting, he hated the fuckin thing. Hell, he can't even type on a computer.

_Yea sure Randy. Give me a call 2morrow, can't wait. -j0hn._

John closes his phone as soon as the reply to Randy was sent. Then his eyes nail back on Torrie's phone giving him that nosy feeling again. Now he was starting to wish that he had 20 messages to reply too just to prevent himself from launching at the pink tiny phone and digging through Torrie's personal business. His conscience takes its place inside of him and began to play tug a war. The angelic and devish side of John Cena comes to play and began to brood once again.

No, he told himself. Stay away from her fuckin phone. John raises from the armchair to place his own phone back into his pockets. The diamonds polished on Torrie's somehow seduced him and made him want to open it and see. Curiosity grows hard inside his gut and he couldn't hold back any longer. He felt like a kid eager to open his Christmas presents. John walked slowly towards the nightstand where the phone laid peacefully, looked around even though no one was in sight and picked up the tiny material.

John shrugs looking at the girlish phone testily. "Its not shes gonna find out." He says to himself as he flips it open. The tiny screen lights up in blue like his did as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. His fingers start to push on the buttons as he surfs around Torrie's phone like a kid pigging out at a candy store. "Forgive me Torrie." He says as he goes and views her text messages. He scans through the list and saw nothing but _StCy, StCy, StCy, StCy, StCy, StCy, StCy, StCy, StCy,StCy._

"Damn all these are from Stacy. The girl has no friends."

Knowing Stacy never has anything interesting to say John exits out of her messages and was about to close the phone until the catagorey photos in the main menu catches his eyes. No. He told himself but then again Torrie will never know. John quickly heads over to the photo folder and waits for the page to load. Torrie probably had over twenty photos stored in there and he began to nick through them. It was like flipping pages through a good Playboy issue. All of the photos were either Torrie nude, Torrie with half her clothes on, Torrie with clothes on, Torrie nude, Torrie with Pete, Chloe, and..._Torrie nude._

Damn. John thought continuing to check the photos out. These pics were better than the ones she had on Playboy. It got him thinking why Torrie takes pictures of herself with nothing on. Was she practicing poses from another issue perhaps? He didn't care whether she was practicing poses or not, all John had in mind was, he had to send these pictures to himself so they can be on his phone too! No, no. He thought trying to tell himself that this was wrong. He just sneaked in Torrie's private photoalbum and saw the most risqué photos of her yet. But c'mon this was Torrie Wilson he was looking at, every guy has to be the biggest pervert ever when it comes to her. She was beautiful and had the most sexiest body he's ever seen. He couldn't really blame Kenzo for trying to rape Torrie tonight, he didn't realize how beautiful Torrie was until now when he really looked at her. John sits in silence for a few seconds as he taps his foot on the ground just to think. A few beats later he did the unthinkable and sent himself the photos even if he knew he was going to feel guilty about this the next morning.

* * *

"You know Stacy I really want to thank you." Torrie smiles carrying a pile of boxes as she followed Stacy up the stairs of the newly bought beach house. Stacy was a few steps ahead of Torrie and also had boxes piled up in her hold as well. She was helping Torrie move in her new home like she suggested a couple of weeks back. Torrie had turned down the offer a bunch of times but Stacy refused to take no for an answer. It broke Stacy's heart to see Torrie live in and out of hotel rooms even if they lived in hotels for most of the year due to their busy schedules.

Being the good hearted person Torrie was she had left the house she bought to Peter; leaving everything and only took her clothes and of course Chloe. "No problem." Stacy says as she reached the top of the stairway.

Torrie didn't know how she can repay Stacy back. This girl took sometime off RAW just to be with her during SmackDown being a strong backbone since the split with Pete and now she was offering Torrie a room in her first home with Randy. "How can I ever repay for all of this Stace?"

Stacy continues to walk through the hall carefully leading the way to Torrie's room without losing her balance on the heels. "You don't have to repay me Tor. Its totally cool with me." Stacy says as she enters the small pale blue colored room.

Torrie trails along and sets the boxes the ground. "I promise I'll be out of here as soon as I settle down."

"No!" Stacy protested. "Your living with me for now on." She says setting her pile of boxes on the bed.

"Stacy I can't live with you forever. I mean what about Randy? Don't you guys want to be alone and maybe in the future have children? I can't be here during that time." Torrie states.

Stacy laughs. "You think too hard, plus Randy is cool with you living with us. He doesn't mind and if he has a problem with my absolute best friend in the whole wide world living with me then he can pack his bags and leave. I put our friendship first before anything Tor." Stacy says sweetly moving over and gave Torrie a hug.

Torrie gave the hug back and started to look around the small bedroom over Stacy's shoulder. "Its a really beautiful room."

Stacy lets go of her. "Kinda small but-"

"Its ok Stace, I didn't expect anything you know...fancy."

"Its a beach house, everything is small. Randy and my room is about the same size but a few feet bigger."

"What made you buy a beach house?" Torrie asked.

"My first date with Randy was on the beach." Stacy says reflecting back to her first date with Orton. "It was last year during the summer and it was night. The sky was absolutely beautiful, and the sounds of the waves rumbling and the way the sand felt on my feet was just...I couldn't tell you. Just being with Randy that night was incredible."

Torrie smiles. "You guys are serious now then?"

Stacy giggles. "Well duh! We moved in together did we?"

Torrie nods. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

Torrie walks towards the double glass door that lead to her own private balcony. She turned the knob and opened the doors and breathed in the fresh ocean breeze that swepted inside the room once she invited it in. Stacy follows along and was soon introduced to the breath taking view of the beach below. "You lucky bitch, I don't have a balcony in my room!" Stacy jokes nudging Torrie on the arm as the two best friends lean on the railing to enjoy the sight some more. "Actually, I'm kinda glad I don't have a balcony in my room, heights scare the hell out of me."

"Does it? You mean this scares you? But its so beautiful out here." Torrie says continuing to look through the brown sand and the deep blue waters below.

"Hey, you should take a picture!" Stacy suggested. "We can email it to Trish and Amy and let them know we moved in together. They both been dieing to see the house, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a picture."

"Ok." Torrie says as she runs quickly back inside the room and starts to dig in her bag for her cellphone. Tossing lingerie everywhere she couldn't seem to find it. She begins to get hot around her neck area. Oh no. She thought. Struggling inside her travel bag she got into the very bottom stripping the whole luggage naked and there was no sign of her phone anywhere.

"Something wrong?" Stacy asked coming back inside seeing the look of horror on Torrie's face.

"My-my cellphone. I can't find it."

"Don't be silly. Your just not looking hard enough." Stacy says as she began to look through the boxes.

"Stacy its not in the boxes. I bring my phone everywhere with me so it had to be in my travel bag." Torrie explained now tossing her clothes off the ground to see if she buried it under one of the garments. "FUCK!" Torrie stomps her foot on the ground , her phone was nowhere to be found.

"Calm down, you could of misplaced it." Stacy says knowing how important that phone was to Torrie. Some of Torrie's most personal photos, videos and messages were stored in that tiny thing. Stacy was one of the few that seen them all. "It has to be in here somewhere."

"I can't afford to lose that thing!"

"I know, I know sweetheart just chill out. We'll find it."

"What if someone has it Stacy? Digged through everything in there and placed it up on the internet?" Torrie says nervously as they both heard a car drive in the driveway through the open balcony door.

"Don't think like that Torrie, its in here." Stacy says pointing at around the room. "Your just worried and thinking too hard. Now, c'mon lets head down Randy is home. I'm sure your phone will turn up. Its in here somewhere, believe me. Now c'mon." Stacy motions to the door.

Torrie walks after Stacy and stops at the beginning of the stairway. She stood at the top and watches her friend run down the stairs cheerfully. The front door opens and Randy steps inside carrying his traveling bag when he drops it to the ground as Stacy suddenly jumps into his arms. Torrie smiles to herself watching Stacy and Randy. He was now carrying her, with her long legs wrapped around his waist.

"Stace! Watch it!" Randy says laughing as Stacy plants baby soft kisses all over his face.

"Mwah, mwah, mwah." Stacy continued her trail of kisses. "I missed you so much daddy!"

Randy moves away from the doorway and walks along to the living room taking Stacy with him. As soon they were out of sight Torrie heads down the stairs to close the front door when a suprising figure popped up in front of her. John Cena stood in front of her with his travel bag.

"What are you doing here?" John asked quickly suprised at the sight of her. He was beginning to think about her cellphone which was buried inside his bag. Luckily he had silenced the ringer earlier.

Torrie was in the same surprised state as he was. "Uh...I live here." She informed him.

"Oh." John replies shortly as he walked inside the beach house, walking pass Torrie. He moved Randy's bag out of the way and continued to walk into the living room where Stacy and Randy were having a close embrace. John makes a disgusted look which Torrie found amusing and he stepped out of the living room to join Torrie in the entrance hall.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him back. Fair enough, he asked me. She thought.

"I was invited." He informed.

Torrie smirks. "How long?"

"You don't want me here don't you?" John asked setting his stuff down.

Torrie nods. "If you say so, yes I don't want you here."

John chuckles loving the way Torrie seems to push his buttons. It makes him nuts. He was going to kill Randy. The bastard didn't mention anything about Torrie living with him and Stacy. If John knew he would of never came here because of the differences he and Torrie had. He really wanted to bury the hatch and start over with Torrie but it was her who didn't. He had said sorry twice, and was sure as hell not doing it again. He looks in Torrie's eyes and sees the taste of great dislike in them. Yep, this woman hated him. Just imagine what she'd do to you if you tell her you have her phone. He said to himself.

Thankfully both Randy and Stacy broke the growing tension that could of possibly turned into a fight. They walked in the entrance hall with Randy's arm around Stacy's shoulder. "Oh." Randy says spotting the two who were five feet apart. "I forgot to inform you ladies that John is going to be staying here until the House Show. We wanted to hang around on the freetime if thats alright with you lovely ladies."

Before Torrie can open her mouth to protest Stacy butts in and says. "Oh thats totally ok, just as long as you guys don't leave Torrie and I out on all the fun. So whats the plan tonight Mr.Orton?" She asked Randy playfully as she runs her fingers down his shirt.

"Well Ms. Kiebler, thats up to you." Randy says back playfully.

John rolls his eyes hating this constant baby talk Randy and Stacy always does whenever he was with them. It sickened him to death. Pet talk was one of the major reasons John didn't want to involve himself in serious relationships. He wasn't good with women at all. Randy was always the lady killer, the romantic type that brought girls to thier knees. John was on the hand was just all about the sex and nothing more.

"Hmm." Stacy thinks. "Well nothing can make my night then to go out dancing with you."

Randy nods. "Ok as you wish." He says kissing Stacy on the forehead and turns to John and Torrie. "Are you guys up to go out tonight? Theres this really cool kind of small club here at the beach, if y'all want to check it out."

"Yeah." Stacy says. "Tor I know how you love mermaids and stuff. Well they have this whole ocean vibe thing going on. Its really pretty, you should come along. You too John!" She adds in. "Unless you guys want to hang out here together."

"I'll come." Torrie answers at once not liking the idea of being with John, just John, alone.

The sun went down over the horizon and darkness starts to beat down upon the atmosphere. At exactly eight pm sharp they headed out to the local club just located at the other side of the beach called "The Shore" Stacy and Randy led the way in and booked a table in the non smoking area. This wasn't like a club at all though. It was more of a restaurant bar with a tiny dance floor and a live band to support it. Torrie takes a seat at their table looking impressed by the design of the place. She always adored mermaids and anything that lived under the sea, even ugly death ceatures that lived at the bottom of the dept.

They all took their seats, ordered drinks and talked for awhile until Stacy pulled Randy off his chair and begged him to dance with her. The place didn't have a roof on top so the stars had been above them and Stacy was very fond of it. "Dance with me under the stars Randy!" She says in complete excitement.

"Oh..well ok." He says taking one last sip off his shot glass and allowed Stacy to led him to the empty dance floor. The place was cleared and there were no other customers there but them.

Torrie had hope that after the band's song was over that Stacy would return. She was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting here alone with John in front of her. He was finishing up his fourth bottle of beer without looking at her once. Good. She thought.

A couple songs had gone by and Stacy was no return. Torrie soon found herself slightly frowning and rolling her eyes in complete annoyance as Randy and Stacy decide to dance to one more song. She thought she had heard them say that twenty minutes ago. John on the other hand sat in silence across from her, pulling a waitress to his side and ordered his lucky number seven bottle of beer. Torrie can already smell his breath from where she sat but prevented herself from saying something to him.

Another song had passed and John drank up his eighth bottle. Torrie continued to sit there and watched Randy and Stacy grind against each other through the Jamaician beat. She sighs deeply looking down at her wrist watch.

"You can leave if you want. I'll just tell them you weren't feeling good." John says, speaking to her for the first time tonight.

Sounded like a great idea but the thought of possibly owing John a favor didn't register with her very well and she knocked it down. "Thanks, but its OK. I'm having a wonderful time."

Lie. He thought as soon as the words hit him causing him to mumble a soft whatever. "So, I heard you and Billy boy broke up. Hows the single life treatin' ya?"

"Been ok I guess." She boredly replies showing no sign of interest.

John nods. "Well thats good." He commented then replies jokingly without pausing. "I didn't believe it when I heard. I mean you guys are perfect together, your a great wife and he's just like you. A girl." He laughs.

Torrie rolls her eyes and then angrily replies. "You know Cena, from what I told you the other night I'd thought it would go through your head and you wouldn't label people without knowing them. But I guess I served myself wrong because I was right all along, you really are shallow."

This comment would have caused John to boil blood in his veins but instead he remained calm and was getting use to Torrie's insults, it was getting highly amusing to him now. "Don't you have any good things to say about me Torrie?"

Torrie chuckles. "I don't have anything good to say about shallow motherfuckers."

John smirks taking a sip off his beer. "You know I was joking."

"I don't joke Cena, espeically when the joke is on my husband." She snaps.

"Your ex-husband." He corrects.

"The divorce isn't final yet so partically I'm still married." She corrects back.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbles. Torrie takes her eyes off him and sets them on Stacy and Randy who looked like they weren't going to surface anytime soon. "You were a cry baby when you were younger, were you?" John asked.

Torrie's focus sets back on him. "What?" She asked not knowing where this was going.

"A cry baby." He repeats. "Surely you were because your so damn sensitive."

"How am I being sensitive?"

"Your sensitive all the time I can't even joke with you."

"How am I being sensitive?" She asked again.

John sits up straight and leans his arms on the table. "Well if you weren't so damn sensitive that night you and I could of bonded off the bat."

Torrie laughs. "You want to bond with me Cena?"

"Hmm, I'm actually trying but you keep pushing me off."

She shakes her head. "I'm not pushing you off."

He nods. "Yeah you are."

"No, I'm not." She says. This somehow upsets her. Was she missing something here?

"You gotta understand that I don't want to be your enemy Torrie, your a beautiful woman and I only want to be your friend." He says in a completely different tone. Torrie watches as he rises up from his seat walks over closer to her and touches her hand, placing his on top of them. "I'm a really nice guy if you just give the chance to prove it to you." He whispers as Torrie felt something being dropped to her lap. John winks at her and departed to the exit. Torrie watches him disappear and starts to feel like a total bitch for treating John the way she did.

The softness that linked to his voice was comforting and it felt like warmless had took over her body with no fault. John only wanted to be her friend? Only trying to make her laugh by joking with her? She had treated him so badly that she began to feel ashamed of herself. She had never in her life treated a human being as worse as she treated John. She felt like a complete different person and hated herself for letting her bad side lash out. Feeling so much guilt she wanted to go after John and apologize but her body froze in shameness. She faced the floor below her when she spotted her cellphone open resting on her lap. The blue light that came from the screen caught her eye and there was something texted on it. She lifts it up close enough to read the text message, she read it ;

_"I'm sorry." -j0hn_

_

* * *

_

**I love hearing from you so please review. Thanks.**_  
_


	4. House Show

**A/N- Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. As you noticed I changed the name to the story. When I started on the story I had no plot and title so I just used the title "Closer" because it was the first thing that popped in my head. I didn't like that name but still used it since I couldn't think of anything esle. I was going to keep that name for the story until my friend Leanne came up with "Forever Your Girl." I somewhat liked her suggestion and decided to use it as the name to the story. So "Forever Your Girl," will be the official name for the fic. Thanks Lee! Luv ya loads.**

**To match my exitement about the new title I made a graphic for the story, kind of like a cover. The manipulation was made by me and its fake. The graphic for the story can be seen in my profile under FICS. Check it out! Its really cute. **

**Well nuff said and its time for Chapter 4. Thanks again for the sweet reviews! You guys make me happy! _Also,_ I will try and read all of the John/Torrie fics for those of you who requested for me to read your fic. I'm currently in the process of reading every single one of them and will give my review as soon as I finish it. **

_**kisses, hugz , and john cena luv**_  
**xoxo  
- John4Torrie**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: House Show**

He had left to Boston that very next morning not giving Torrie a chance to apologize. John had left The Shore before the rest and by the time she got home with Randy and Stacy he had already knocked himself out to sleep. Deciding she didn't want to wake him, she went off to her room and planned on chatting with John first thing in morning. Little did she know that he'd be gone before she would wake.

Randy had informed her that John flew back to Boston but he didn't give her a reason why. It wasn't like she needed it. She knew that John must of flown back to his hometown to spend the rest of the remaining days until the House Show there because of her. Instantly she started to regret not running after him when he took off at the restaurant. Instead of doing that she sat there frozen in her seat taking too long to plug up the courage to apologize to him. Torrie didn't get the job done and felt distressed and distracted throughout the whole time off.

When Friday came she was on a plane to fly to the next city where the House Show was going to be held. She arrived at the arena early that day to find out she was to be part of the show tonight. A bikini contest was part of the lineup among herself, Jackie and of course Dawn Marie. Gawd she loved it when they did that, set her up in a contest that they'll know she'll win but she was unprepared. Packing a bikini was the last thing on her mind, all that really concerned her was John. She had to find him.

Torrie located her dressing room dragging her luggage in by the hand. Kicking the door shut behind her she sets her luggage on the floor and began to dig inside trying to find the right clothing material to wear during the contest tonight. She had to have something that was close to be considered a bikini in here somewhere. Tossing pieces of underwear garments everywhere she didn't notice that Jackie had walked in carrying her bags with her. Remembering Torrie's offer in sharing her dressing room, she didn't have any second thoughts and ditched Dawn. Her locker mate since day one in the WWE had been more insane than ever. Dawn was known to throw fits after losing matches but since John had turned her down Dawn's tantrums had got worser and Jackie didn't want to anywhere near the bitter Diva.

"Oh sorry for not knocking. I thought you weren't here yet. Whats got you here an hour early?" Jackie says closing the door behind her as she watches Torrie continue throwing clothes everywhere.

She thought for a second that Torrie had not heard her but after a few beats the blonde turns to face her and replies. "Oh hey Jackie! Sorry about the mess, I was just looking for something to wear tonight."

Jackie nods knowing about the bikini contest she had against both Torrie and Dawn. It was really worthless, Torrie was going to win and everyone knew it. But oh well, she still had to go out there and pretend she wasn't aware of Torrie's winning history whenever it came to lingerie contests, costume contests and of course the famous bikini contests. "Lost your bikini then?" She asked.

"Oh no." Torrie says shaking her head. "I didn't pack one and I'm trying to dig in my bag and find anything that can be considered a bikini."

"Oh well would you like to borrow one of mine?" Jackie offers setting her bags down and opens one.

"No, no, its quiet ok. I can find one."

"No its fine Torrie." said Jackie pushing her bag towards Torrie. "Help yourself, I have a bunch of them. Lending you one tonight is the least I can do. You were nice enough to share your dressing room with me."

Torrie nods thinking it would be rude to turn down Jackie's offer. She looks into the open bag and starts scanning through the many pieces Jackie has. "Oh I'm wearing that pink one by the way." She points out to a baby pink color.

"You look really great in pink." Torrie comments.

She smiles. "Thanks Tor, hey can I make a suggestion for you?"

"Sure."

Jackie moves over in front of bag as Torrie moved out of the way. She started to dig in and a couple of seconds later pulled out a brown colored set that was tan enough to match Torrie's skin. "You have to wear this tonight Torrie." Jackie says turning to her and handed her the two piece. "It matches your skin really well."

Torrie takes if from her hold and looks at testily then playfully replies. "Do you think that this tiny piece will fit into my...uh...you know whats?" She asked looking down at her breast knowing that her cup size was larger than Jackie's.

Jackie bursted out laughing. "Oh I'm sure the fans wouldn't mind if the top pops open and you end up giving them a free show!"

"Fine, I'll wear it. I'm sure it would fit me but if the top does pop open your going to wish you never won Tough Enough, Jackie Gayda!"

"Oh I'm sure." Jackie says rolling her eyes. "If I hadn't won that I would of never met Charlie." She says dreamily taking a seat. Her world litted up everytime she mentioned him.

Jackie had been dating Charlie Hass for quiet sometime now and the pair became the Brad and Jennifer in the SmackDown locker room. They were a match made in heaven and Torrie could not be any happier for the young couple. But she couldn't help but be jealous at the same time. Not jealous because she fancied Charile but jealous because Jackie's relationship was working out just like Stacy's, Amy's, Trish's and everyone esle's. Torrie fakes a smile hating that she's had fake one. Just the thought of relationships shifted her mood but Jackie didn't seem to notice and kept ratting on about Charlie.

"He's such a great guy Torrie. Unlike the other losers I dated. He's so sweet, so respectful and just amazing. I love him so much."

Torrie plays with the two piece bikini in her hand; undoing the knot on the top. Jackie looks up at her and realized she had said too much. Torrie had been extra sensitive since the departure of Pete and all the Divas had to be careful what they say to her and obey rule number one: Never talk about how great your boyfriend is in front of Torrie unless she starts it.

"Oh Tor, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Thats alright, don't worry I can live."

Jackie felt the urge to say something back to Torrie that she knew she didn't want to hear. She couldn't stand this sensitive Torrie and wanted the happy, smiling Torrie back. Determined to get it she says, "You know what? You need to get over Pete and move on."

Torrie takes her eyes off the two piece and sets them on Jackie. "I'm over him."

She chuckles. "Torrie your great at everything but your a terrible liar. You still love him, do you?"

She stood there not knowing what to say. Right now she didn't know what she felt for Pete. She missed him a lot yes but love him? Of course she did, he was her first love afterall. "Yes, I do love him." She nods.

"After what he's done to you?" Jackie asked almost choking on her words from shock. "Torrie, this guy nearly hit you!"

"That doesn't matter!" Torrie snaps. "What matters is he didn't hit me."

"Nearly Torrie, nearly hit you. If it wasn't for Booker and Rob you could of sported a couple bruises that night."

"Pete would never hurt me Jackie. He makes attempts but doesn't finish them."

"Yeah he didn't do it physically but he did mentally. I seen the way he treated you Torrie. Your lying if your saying he was a good husband."

"He was." Torrie corrects.

"Yeah was. Not until you became a bigger star than him."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"No, not until you promise me that you won't take him back." Jackie says.

Torrie shakes her head. "Jackie..."

"No Torrie, I mean it. Stacy, I and all the other girls are really worried about you. You been really distant towards us and we're afraid he might come back and take you with him. We can't afford to see you hurt Torrie, your always such a happy person and it hurts us to see you like the way you are now."

This seemed to get Torrie thinking. Was she really that miserable? "You know what I'm really sorry if I'm worrying you all. I just need some time and I'll be better."

"You had your time, two whole freakin months! Do me a favor and find someone new Torrie. A new guy always takes your mind off the old one."

Torrie laughs. "Are you kidding? Jackie, my divorce is pending, the last thing I need is another guy problem."

"Guy problem? Not all guys are problems."

"Not the one your dating at least." Torrie mutters.

"Torrie if your saying I never had any guy problems then stop right there. I dated a lot of losers before my time here alright. Kinda like the loser you were married too and if it hurts you that I'm happy then bull for you. You think guys are problems because you haven't found the right one yet. Pete wasn't a mistake Torrie, he was just the potential stage in finding the one that you are truly meant for you."

"The right one?" Torrie giggles. "Like soulmates? I don't believe in that crap." She says.

"Well I do and I think yours is still out there." Jackie says.

Torrie continues to laugh. "Did Trish get you to start reading those books?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just happen to know a lot about love and know that you haven't found Prince Chaming yet."

It was half past the show and the contest was drawing near. Torrie and Jackie had spent the remaining minutes doing each others' hair and makeup. They both took one last look in the mirror just to make sure everything was perfect. Torrie wraps a silky pearl white robe around her body and then pops a lollipop in her mouth before heading out with Jackie.

The two blonde Divas makes their way up to the entrance curtains, passing by Superstars who threw whistles and catcalls after them. Torrie and Jackie couldn't help but laugh, they always enjoyed the company of the men sharing the two hour program with them. Although she was excited she also felt the butterflies in her stomach and the pressure grew heavy on her shoulders. The fans had to be impressed tonight, every night for that matter. The last thing Vince wanted was bad show review. Being nervous was in everyone's' nature and Torrie felt like this before she went out to be introduced to millions of screaming fans.

Before they reached the entrance curtain she spots him from the corner of her eyes. There was John over to the side, inserting a dollar into the soda machine. This was her chance, seeing what happened the first time when she waited, she had to see John right now. He was right there standing with his back turned a few feet away from her in one of his sport jerseys, denimin shorts and his Chain Gang cap. She halts her prancing causing Jackie to stop with her.

"Whats wrong?" Jackie asked. "So you need to use the bathroom?"

"You go ahead, I'll meet up with you." Torrie says without looking at Jackie.

Jackie follows Torrie's eyes and they landed on the Champ who was leaning one arm on the soda machine trying to decide on what soda to vend. Jackie smiles getting Torrie's message. Maybe what she said to Torrie about finding someone new registered well with her and she had eyes for John. Jackie continues smiling as she walks away from Torrie heading to the entrance curtain.

John pushed for a Dr. Pepper and waited for his command to take order. A bottle of Dr. Pepper came out of the bottom slot and her bent over low to get it. When it lifted himself up the atmosphere seemed to become airless when his eyes met the sight of breath taking beauty. Torrie was standing in front of him and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Since the encounter with her photos inside her cellphone he found her more attractive than he did before. Her hair was tied up and away from her face, making her beauty glow more vibrant than ever.

"John." She starts.

"T-orr-ie." He shudders chuckling the soda bottle nervously in his hands being in a state of shock. He didn't see her approach.

"Um." She says being a bit nervous as well then someone came from behind her and grab her gently by the arm.

"Ms.Wilson, come! Your on in a minute." The producer informed pulling her away from John.

"Um." She says again looking at John. "Can we talk maybe after?" She asked him as the women continued to drag her off to the entrance curtain.

"Ah, yeah that's cool." John replies turning his head so his focus was still on Torrie who was now walking past him.

She smiles. "Ok great, I'll meet you right here." Torrie informs.

John nods and waves goodbye. "Aight, good luck." He calls after her but Torrie seemed to not hear. She was already too far away from him to sink in his last words to her before her contest. John stands still watching as she walked off with the woman producer to entertain the crowd. Gawd, he thought. She had the most perfect walk he's ever seen.

"Yo!" Shelton calls from behind him.

"Huh?" John replies dreamily still staring off at Torrie.

Shelton looked at John and followed his eyes. At the end of the hall was Torrie who was being led to the entrance curtain by a producer. By seeing that Shelton seemed to know what was going on in John's mind. "Yo John, if you want to look at Torrie some more lets head to Charile's locker room. He gots the contest televised there. C'mon man." He says setting a hand on John's shoulder.

Torrie disappeared and John broke out of his thoughts. He shakes his head and spots Shelton next to him. "Huh? What was that?" He asked not hearing anything Shelton just said.

He sighs deeply. "Nevermind dawg, c'mon." He says pulling John with him.

"No...Shelton.." John protested trying to stand his ground. "I gotta meet Torrie here after the contest."

"Dude, you were just checking her out and don't give me any bullshit saying you weren't. I was here and you didn't even know it. Now c'mon dawg, Charlie has the contest casted in his locker room. Lets watch it."

Without having anymore protest he followed Shelton to Charlie Hass's locker room. He heard Dawn's theme blast through the arena as he entered with Shelton. Charlie was sitting down on the sofa in front of the television set.

"Ooooh yea." Shelton says rubbing his hands together as he takes a seat next to Charlie. "Time for some Diva action. Man, SmackDown chicks are a lot hotter than RAW. We have all them hoes here, which means fantasy matches."

John grins at his horny friend and takes a seat at Charlie's other side. Shelton was right, SmackDown did have the segment of half naked women more than RAW. He was on the right show. This was the first contest he would be watching. He usually skipped the get togethers with other Superstars to watch the raunchy Diva matches, they were kind of worthless in his opinion, hell these are the SmackDown girls afterall. None of them could fight. But there was something about tonight's Diva special that made him actually sit here and watch it. Torrie. He rubs his hands together as well while looking at the plasma TV in front of him. Dawn was already in the ring when Jackie's music came on and thats when Charlie jumped out of his seat to support his girl.

"Yeah! Thats what I'm talking about!" He says.

Shelton rolls his eyes. "You know Torrie is about to steam roll through those two right?"

"Who cares? Jackie is still the winner in my eyes. Plus I can't believe they would actually line crap up like this. We all know who the winner is before the contest even starts." Charlie says sitting back down stating that Torrie was the obvious winner.

"Ey, I can't bitch about that. I don't care if Torrie always wins or not. I just want to see some booty!" Shelton says in complete excitement.

John sits there quietly watching Jackie pose for the crowd. He ignores the other two and keeps his thoughts to himself.

"Whats got him quite?" Charlie leans over and whispers to Shelton.

Shelton takes a look at John and sees how focused he look at the TV then whispers back. "I found him and he was checking Torrie out. Probably lost for words."

"She probably gave him a hard on." Charlie laughs.

Unfortunately every word of their conversation was heard by John. "Ey don't talk shit about me man! I'm right here!" He says not taking his eyes off the screen.

Just then Torrie's theme came on, the fans went wild and the beauty came out. John's pants grew tight, there was something about the way she walks that gets him. Her walk was perfect, her posture was straight and top things off she always wore that beautiful smile on her face that John always adored even way before they started talking to one another.

She entered the ring with such grace smiling happily at the fans once more before Tazz had taken center stage. "Alright, it looks like we got ourselves a old fashion bikini contest." He says to the mic and the crowd beat on harder. "And you raging cages are going to decide on the winner!"

The crowd roared louder than ever almost taking the roof off the arena. John felt the ground below him vibrate for a second. "Ok lets get this contest started, Dawn you first." Tazz says stepping off to the side so Dawn can do her thing.

Dawn walked to the center of the ring as the lights dimmed and the seductive music came on. She took her robe off and showed of her two piece which was red and began to dance. John had to be gay if he didn't think Dawn was hot. She was quiet good looking and he figured he would of given her a chance if she was not messing around with half the locker room.

"I love red." Shelton says.

"Then maye you should talk to Dawn afterwards." Charlie jokes.

"Hell no. She may be hot but no way. The chick is a walking STD."

"SHH!" Charlie demanded. "Its Jackie's turn!"

Jackie stepped up to the plate and began to slip her robe off revealing a two piece of shocking pink. Charlie tugs at his t-shirt getting hot and bothered licking his lips but bobs Shelton upside the head when he heard him comment. "Damn, sure like to get a piece off that!"

John laughs at Shelton but forced himself to stop when it was Torrie's turn. He pulled himself as the beauty approached the middle of the ring slowly and began to open her robe showing both Dawn and Jackie how the pro does it. Torrie slips the robe completely off her body and reveals the two piece. John's eyes blows out from the sight. The color was so tan and matched her skin he couldn't even see the bikini, it made it look like she wasn't wearing anything which made the fans go wild as well as John's pants. He watches closely as Torrie moves her body to the music showing off her perfect curves to the crowd and how he like to put it she was showing him as well. John forms a fist with his right hand and placed it to cover his mouth as he swallowed back a moan. Torrie now starts to feel herself, running her hands up her huge breast to her neckline as she swings her hips back and fourth. He holds on to the armrest of the sofa with his free hand and starts to grip it tight trying to hold himself back. His toes starts to tingle inside his sneakers as the lust explodes in his pants getting him hot. Torrie was making him go insane, she was so damn hot. Luckily both Shelton and Charlie were too busy watching Torrie was well that they didn't notice how turned on he was by her performance.

"Yep, we have a winner." Shelton says as Torrie backs away and Tazz took the center once again. "You aight' there John?" He asked looking at John who looked hot and bothered.

"Yea, I'm fine, fine." John replies.

"Looks like Torrie gave him a bigger hard on than his first." Charlie whispers to Shelton and the two instantly start laughing again.

John pays no attention to the two and just continues to watch the rest of the contest; his eyes on Torrie in the background. She stood them in the back sucking on a lollipop and he suddenly starts immediately wishes he had been in her mouth rather than the candy. He paid no attention to the crowd or what was going on when they were voting on the winner, his eyes been on Torrie the whole time. He constantly watched her sucking on the lollipop growing more heated catching her every lick.

Like John expected she had won the contest, heck she won over him judging the way he reacted seconds ago. He grins watching her jump up and down when she announced the winner. Taking the lollipop out of her mouth she throws it to the crowd and smiles once again when Dawn attacks her from behind.

"Yes! Bitch fight!" Shelton says.

Dawn knocked Torrie on the mat and got on top of her. She had a good grip on Torrie's hair and began to beat her head against the mat. Jackie then comes to Torrie's aide and grabs Dawn and Irish whips her to the ropes with force that Dawn fell out. She walks over to Torrie and helps her to her feet and the two Divas celebrate in the ring, posing for the fans one last time as a pissed off Dawn walks up the ramp throwing her famous fit.

* * *

Torrie and Jackie make their way through the entrance and step into backstage. The screaming fans can still be heard as they walk deeper into the hall. Just hearing how loud the cheers were it was enough to say that the show so far was a success. 

"Hey, thanks for having my back out there." Torrie thanks Jackie for coming to her aide once Dawn lashed out and attacked from behind like she always did. "You think I'd be alerted and use to that by now." She adds in.

"No problem. You know I always got your back Tor." Jackie replies as the two Divas make their way pass the refreshers stand and continue to walk to the locker room area.

"Gosh, I hate Dawn so much!" Torrie says placing her hands around her neck which was hurt pretty bad. Dawn had knocked her in the back of her neck and it was throbbing like a bitch.

"Well, you can't really blame her Torrie. I think shes getting tired of you always winning over her." Jackie states. "You should have your neck checked."

Torrie moves her aching neck around, rotating it. "I'm fine, I'm sure the aching will stop later and about Dawn always losing to me its not my fault the fans like me better."

Laughing Jackie answers. "Yeah that's true. Speaking of always winning over Dawn how did it go with Cena? Did you win him over Dawn too?"

She stops moving her neck around and looks at Jackie instead of the hall ahead of her. "Huh? What are you on about?"

"Earlier, before we went out. You were with John."

"Oh that." Torrie says cottoning on remembering she told John to meet her by the soda machines. Torrie turns her head and looks back where they were a few minutes ago and he was nowhere to be seen. What I was I thinking even asking him? its obvious he doesn't want to talk to you. She thought to herself.

"Well? Torrie!" Jackie says breaking her out of her thoughts. "What happened with John?" She asked hoping Torrie will answer the way she hoped. Jackie hoped that what she said to Torrie earlier about finding someone knew would go through Torrie's head and she had asked John out.

Upset that John didn't show up she sighs before replying. "Just forget it Jackie. It was nothing."

Just then two male figures emerge out of Charlie's locker room where Jackie was headed causing both Divas to halt. It was Shelton and to Torrie's relief John.

"Ey, ladies!" Shelton greeted looking at both girls up and down because they were still in their two pieces and he became very fond of it. "Sooo." He says placing an arm around Torrie pushing John to the side as Jackie giggles. "I heard you were single, what up?" Shelton playfully starts flirting.

She smiles. "On nothing much Shelton but um I wanted to talk to John." She says looking at John over Shelton's head.

He nods. "Ok." He simply says placing his hand on her back and push her towards John. "She wants you man."

"Don't be stupid, we're just gonna talk." John says taking Torrie by the wrist.

"Uh huh, thats what they all say." Shelton continues to play around.

John and Torrie ignore his last comment and continue to walk together down the hall with his hand wrapped around her wrist. He couldn't help but notice how soft and silky her skin felt and it he got him wondering if she was that soft all over.

"Um John can you give me a second?" She asked when they reached her dressing room. "I'm just going to get changed." She informs, heck she was wearing nothing but Jackie's bikini.

"Ey, its cool wit' me Tor. I'd actually like to talk to ya when your half naked." He jokes hoping she didn't take that as an offense knowing how sensitive she was when it came to him.

He took a breath of relief when she giggled instead of bitched at him. "I don't think so." She says opening the door. "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh, I thought you were goin' to change." Said John.

"I'am."

"Torrie, I can't be in there when your changing. Thats not what gentlemen do." Although I love to be there. He added in mentally.

"Don't be silly John, I can change in the bathroom."

"No, no." He says shaking his head. "You go ahead, I'll just stay out here and you can invite me in when your ready." John leans his back against the wall by her door.

"You sure?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Ok I'll be back." She says about to walk in her locker room when she stopped and looked at John. "John?"

"What?"

"My wrist." She says.

He looks down at her arm and sees he still had a hold of her wrist. "Oh sorry." He says letting her go.

Torrie giggles again. "Be back." She says entering her locker room and shut the door behind her.

Not wanting to make him wait outside she quickly runs to her bag and grabs the first article of clothing she got a hold of. Not bothering to take the bikini off she just slipped on a short white skirt with a cut off black top to cover her chest. She then walks to the door and opens it. "Ok, you can come in now."

"Damn that was fast. It usually take you women all day just to get dressed." He said as he walked inside and spotted her sitting down on the sofa.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting. Come sit down." She says patting the empty space next to her.

"Aight." John says doing what he was told and took at seat besides her. Instantly the smell of wild berries tickle his nose when he took in her scent.

"Look John I'm really sorry for-"

He cuts her off. "No, no need to be sorry." He says hating it when a women apologizes, it makes him feel like a coward and he was far from that word.

"No John I-"

He cuts her off again not wanting to hear it. "I understand ok? Don't feel guilty, I'm the one who should be feeling bad."

"No John-" She protested than got interrupted for the third time.

"No Torrie listen to me. Its my fault ok? I should of never said anything about Billy boy that night. It wasn't any of my business and I wasn't thinking right when I brought your marriage up."

She sighs. "Ok." She replies feeling the need to argue against what he just said but on the other hand felt if John wanted to blame himself than he can. Honestly she puts the blame on her but knew John didn't want to hear it so she doesn't say anything back and lets him win.

Silence filled the room and he began to feel uncomfortable. He was about to get up and leave when she spoke.

"Oh um, thanks for holding on to my cellphone."

"Oh." He says remembering. "No problem."

"I know its unnesscary to ask but um did you look?" Asked Torrie looking John in the eye.

"Uh, look at what?" He asked innocently even though he knew what she meant by the question.

"The phone John, did you open it?"

He couldn't lie to her. She was looking straight into his eyes determined to get an answer. Things were starting to work out between them and he didn't want to start off this newly improved relationship by keeping things from her. He knew she would be pissed at him but at least he got it off his back and came clean. "Torrie, I-"

"You looked." She finished for him.

John breaks the eye contact because he couldn't look at her any longer. "Sorry." He whispers.

Torrie takes a deep breath and starts to put some thought into this. Of course she was upset with him but felt like this wasn't something worth to fight about when they were trying to improve their relationship and start over again. "Its ok John, I'm not mad."

"What?"

"Everyone seen me naked before so its not a big deal."

"Yeah but I still feel like an ass for looking and intruding your privacy."

She smiles. "Well then if you feel bad then next time hold your fruit basket back and don't look. Be a gentlemen." She says taking his words from earlier smiling some more at him.

John looks back at her and his knees felt weak. Gawd he loved at smile. "Hmm, ok but I can't promise ya anything. Its kinda hard fo' me to hold back when a fine ass shorty like yourself is near." He smiles back playfully.

Her smile grew wider and she couldn't hold her laughs back. "Your very amusing."

"Gald you find me amusing now than shallow." He replies back.

Just then Shelton's head pops out of the open doorway and he knocks on the wall. "Yo John! Your on in a few minutes." Shelton interrupts recently getting a message from the producers that John's match against Orlando Jordan was next.

"Oh shit." John says forgetting about his match tonight, he was completely lost in Torrie's smile. "Aight, thanks man." John gets up from the sofa as he straightens his jersey and adjusts his cap.

"You forgot?" Torrie asked looking up at him.

"I got better shit on my mind than Orlando."

"Well you better head off then. Producers don't like it if your late, you saw the way the chick dragged me to the entrance curtain earlier."

"Yeah." He says nodding and was about to follow Shelton out the door when Torrie grabbed him by his wrist the way he held her's a few moments ago.

"Good luck John." She says softly beaming at him.

He looks back at her and pulls her up from the sofa to him. Torrie looks into the kindness that plugged into his eyes as he took her hand and kissed it before heading out.

* * *

**Final Thought- You know the drill, review away. I luv getting feedback so hollaback!**


	5. In The Moment

**A/N: Hey readers!**

**Again, thanks for the sweet ass reviews. They bring a smile to my face and its nice to know that I'm not writing this story for nothing. It took me awhole to finish this chapter because I had alittle block but after watching some movies and listening to some songs I finally got it done. I had to revise it over and over again so I hope its worth your time.  
**

**I hope you like it. Please read/review. Thanks. Enjoy.**

_**-kisses, hugz and cena luv-  
John4Torrie **_

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter 5: In The Moment**

John plunged into the heat feeling the sweat pour out of his forehead. He can taste the saltiness that sweat brought to his skin as the heat continued to linger around his body. He lifts himself slowly off the mat and tried to make it to a nearby chair on the stands without passing out. Two hundred push ups combined with a hundred fifty crunches and other mat base workouts was enough to kill him for one day. To top this hectic day up he still had to do SmackDown tonight, thank gawd he wasn't wrestling tonight though.

He wipes the sweat off his bare chest with his right hand feeling how much heat he generated. You'd think he would be used to this by now since he trained every week but in all honestly John hated to work out although he had no choice but too. Keeping your body fit was the most important thing in the business. It was kind of like a competition in who had the most fit body but the males didn't worry too much about that. It was mostly the Divas who challenging one another on bodies. It was like a "I'm hotter than you" type of thing with them. John couldn't care any less, he hated training...enough said.

"Damn John you put in a lot of muscle there." Carlos commented as John took a sit next to him on the sidelines of the gym.

John tried to breath at his normal pace trying to get his heart rate back to its normal state. "Thanks man." He says back smiling at his friend. Carlos was known as Carlito Caribbean Cool, onscreen John hated this guy. He was a cocky, self centered, cheating bastard who spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool. But offscreen it was a completely different story, Carlito was one of the niciest guys John has ever met in the business. He was the opposite from his onscreen character, most of the Superstars were the same expect for the ones who were assholes and bitches offscreen anyway.

Carlos hands John a towel. "Don't worry John, the training session will be over in an hour. We just need to do the weight lifting and it will be done."

John takes the towel from his hold. "Yeah." He says lighting up. Yes, he hated training but if theres one thing he looked forward too was the weight lifting which took place as the last session of the work out. First they had to run at least five miles around the track, second was a full body work out on the mats which he just got doing and next was the weight lifting.

The two Superstars sat on the sidelines waiting for the rest of their fellow wrestlers to finish so the next session would begin. Randy was finishing up his crunches as John smirks watching him. Theres always been a little competition between Randy and him and a trimprant feeling rose over John feeling victory when he finished the body workout before Randy. But Carlito finished before him? What in the world?

John takes a look at him who was taking a sip off his water bottle. "You didn't do all of the exercises did you?" He asked.

Carlito shakes his head. "I was excused from it. During the five mile run I got a camp on my thigh, it hurts like hell." He informs placing his hand on his thigh showing John.

He rolls his eyes in reply. "You pussy."

"Hey! It hurted, you'd be crying too!" He jokes and John just laughs as Randy approaches them.

"You know, I don't think I'm going to show up next week for this shit." He says breathlessly taking a seat next to John. "I rather be sitting in a mall somewhere signing autographs for hours getting a hand workout." As he closes his eyes to relax.

"Really? So you would pick to be signing autographs than to be with Stacy right now?" Carlito butts in looking over John's head at Randy.

"I didn't say that." Randy says still with his eyes closed. "What I meant was I rather sign autographs all day working out my fingers than do these training sessions. So how did the House Show go?" Randy asked.

"Good." Carlito answers. "I just started my Cabana."

"What is that?" Randy laughs opening his eyes and looks at Carlito.

"A talk show, you know like Pipers's Pit and the Highlight Real."

"Oooh." Randy says. "Well thats good to hear SmackDown has a talk show too."

Carlito nods. "Yeah, I need to find a guest for tonight though. Its SmackDown again so I need a really big guest."

"What about John?" Randy suggested looking at John who was staring off in space. "He just became the champ, that would be one heck of a Cabana."

"No, I got shit to do tonight." John informed. "Maybe next week."

"Whats the plan?" Asked Randy.

"Well Tom is suppose to have my title done by tonight and I want to show the fans it." He says remembering his request from Tom last week.

"No way!" Randy says in surprise. "John, you actually had the nerve to upgrade the WWE title? John thats-"

"It is not going against tradition!" John spats finishing for Randy.

Randy holds his hands up. "Hey calm down there buddy!"

"Its cool man. I'm just tired of hearing it." John says. Lately he's been hearing rumors around the SmackDown locker room that JBL was very upset with him for changing the title's look. JBL only had a problem with it because he was a sore loser and couldn't stand someone else taking the spotlight for once. John didn't hear him bitching when he upgraded his U.S title. Bastard. "JBL been talking a lot of shit lately. I beat Orlando at da House Show, I bet you anything they'll try and get back at me tonight." John finishes being angered just thinking about it. But anger was a good thing. Whenever he this way he was focused. Knowing JBL better than anyone he knew for a fact that the S.O.B was up to something tonight. Tom is suppose to have his belt done and all John could think of was JBL ruining his moment tonight. He needed to do some fast thinking and out smart the wreslting god at his own game. A smirk forms on his cocky face as an idea came to mind.

"I know something that will calm you down John. You remember Brooke?" Carlito suddenly asked breaking him out of his many thoughts about tonight's show.

John looks at Carlitio looking dumbfounded. "Huh? Who the hell is Brooke?"

"The girl you slept with." He answers.

"Oh Carlito, Carlito, Carlito." Says Randy. "You gotta be more detailed when you wanna talk about John's chicks. John had so many bitches he doesn't even know their name!"

"Shut up Randy. Go on, whose Brooke?"

"Boy, you must sleep with a lot of women if your already forgetting about her. You didn't sleep her too long ago. Remember, it was last week at the party." Carlito states reminding John of his female friend.

He reflects back to last Sunday when he won the title and the guys decided to throw a locker room party for him. Then he remembers the cute girl with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes that came with Carlito. "Oh!" John says remembering he met the girl through Carlito. "Yeah ok, I remember her. What the hell does she have to do with me calming down?"

"I spoke to her the other day and she wants your number John. She really likes you." Carlito informs causing Randy to give John a little push.

"Give it to her." Randy whispers to John. "This is your chance to settle down John." He finishes hoping his best friend would listen to him and settle down with one chick rather than play the field and have over ten girlfriends...not girlfriends, one night stands at the most. "Gawd knows what you can catch when you play the field John. Your like a male version of that Dawn Marie."

John looks at Randy as if he grew two heads. "Hark whose talking, you had more bitches than I did when you were in Evolution." He spits nastily reminding Randy of his past as a womanizer.

"Hey that was in the past John. I've changed. I'm no longer like that."

"Whatever the fuck man. Your still the same person, Stacy is just stopping you. If it wasn't for her you'd be doing the same exact shit I'am."

This comment from John seemed to push the last button on Randy. "You know what?" Randy raises his voice.

"What?" John challenges.

Randy looked John deep in the eye and saw the coldness in them as it reflected back into his. His blood boiled through his veins and his heart beated and it pushed him on to knock the lights out of John. _What the fuck was wrong with John today?_ "Forget it." Randy simply replies trying to cool off as he looks away from him. John wasn't worth his anger right now. They did get into fights once in awhile and would always forgive each other the next day. He knew if he threw a punch at John that he would regret it and their friendship wouldn't be the same again.

John however still had his eyes on Randy looking like he wasn't happy with Randy's response. Being pissed off before all of this to begin with he was hoping that Randy would hit him, that way he would hit back and take his frustrations out. Gawd he really needed to whoop someone's ass tonight. JBL's and his fuckin cabinet for that matter. _Amy Webber? No problem I'll FU her too._

Carlito just sits there in silence and decides to break the tension before the pressure in Randy to hit John rose any higher. "So, you want her number or what?" He asked John.

John looks back at Carlito and smiles his cocky grin as he sits up straight. Brooke. He thought to himself remembering exactly who she was. She was pretty hot so he couldn't turn down the offer and for some reason the anger he felt earlier faded away. "She wants to get together again?" He asked smirking at Carlito.

He shrugs. "I dunno, why don't you ask her?" He winks handing John a small piece of paper.

John takes the paper out of Carlito's hold and unfolds it. He sees a phone number written on it and grins cockily again. "Thanks man." He says patting Carlito on the back. "I owe you big time."

"Well do you want to be my guest on the Cabana next week then since I gave you her number?"

John nods. "Fo sho." He replies looking happily down at the phone number.

* * *

Torrie had just gotten out of the shower in her hotel room. She came out of the bathroom with a pink cotton robe wrapped around her body with a towel wrapped around her hair to top the look off. Taking a seat in front of the coffee table she takes her makeup bag and spills everything out of it. Opening her compact mirror, she takes her black colored eyeliner and starts to outline her eyes to make them look even lover. She continues to darken the line when her phone rings almost causing her to poke her eyes out with the pencil. 

She sighs deeply wondering who would call her at this time. They should know she was getting ready to head to the show tonight and didn't have time for side conversations. Picking up the phone she sets the mirror down along with the eyeliner. "Hello?"

"Torrie?" Stacy's voice appeared on the other end.

"Hey Stace."

"Oh you found your phone then." She says.

"Yeah John had it." Torrie informed.

"How the hell did it get to him?" She asked.

"I dunno." She answers not really putting any thought in it. She didn't care how her phone got to John just as long as she had it now and it wasn't picked up by a fan who would most likely not return it.

"Thats funny." Stacy comments. "So where are you now?"

"Hotel, just getting ready to head to the show."

"Do you have a part tonight?"

"Not sure but I still have to be there."

"Doesn't that suck? You don't have a part and you still got to be there?"

Torrie nods. "Oh yeah. It really does but I don't mind, I got Jackie to hang out with."

"Speaking of Jackie I just got off the phone with her."

"Really? What happened?" Torrie asked curiosity starting to think that something went wrong. Stacy would never mention Jackie unless it was important.

"Thats my question for you." Stacy smiles. "What happened Torrie?"

"Ok now your scaring me." Torrie says feeling her heart throb. "What did I do?"

"Uh Tor, calm down!" Stacy laughs. "You didn't do anything!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Well Jackie told me what happened between you and John at the House Show. She said you two were _alone_ in your dressing room." Stacy playfully says as she giggles. "Getting along with John now are you?"

"Gawd, you guys are making it sound like as it I did something with him." Torrie says placing her hands on her hips.

"Did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Why not? He's single."

"So?"

"He's single." Stacy says again.

"I'm not interested in John." Said Torrie making it clear. "We just spoke and that was it."

"So you guys are cool with each other now? No more bickering then?" She asked.

Torrie takes a deep breath. "No, no more fighting." She answers. "At least I hope not. I really hate fighting with John, it kinda upsets me."

"Why?"

"Because it tends to be my fault all the time because I'm so sensitive I can't even stand any of his jokes." She says even though she knew she was improving on that.

"Well his jokes are offending sometimes Torrie. Don't put the blame on you."

"It doesn't matter now though. John put it on himself and we're cool so its...cool."

"I'm so happy you guys made up. Randy and I didn't know what to do with two of you."

"You can leave us alone." Torrie jokes

Stacy laughs. "I'll call you later when you get off the show."

"Ok."

"Love you."

* * *

**SMACKDOWN**

_There it was_. That grin that formed on his face. He walked down the halls in his usual baggy jean shorts, his chain gang cap, his Ruck Fules t-shirt and his chain that he spinned around his neck. The grin never left his face and he was in the best mood for the first time today. Something made him happy, something went as planned, his moment wasn't going to be ruined. Why? _Because the son of a bitch fell in the trap._

Just a minute ago he was in Charlie Hass's locker room watching the show. The camera crew focused on JBL all night who had something sneaky up his sleeves. _The bastard was planning on stealing his title_. But John knew better than to get blind sighted from under his nose. He had been planning this all day and it was finally going to pay off. Like he expected John Bradshaw Layfield fell in the snake's pit and was moments away from tasting the venom.

He continues smiling as he approached the entrance curtain trying to wipe the look of joy off his face. He had to act this part out so nothing was obvious and JBL wasn't aware of the trap he was falling in. This had to be the best prank he ever pulled and he couldn't wait to see it take affect. JBL was the laugh of tonight's show indeed.

His music hits and the fans got to their feet. He takes the smirk off his face and rushed out from behind the curtains getting a standing ovation from the crowd. Even if he was suppose to fake a bad mood he still managed to smile for the fans, slapping a few hands or two on the way down the ramp. He climbs up the steal steps and gets in the ring raising his hands up to pump the crowd up some more than they already were. The guys were chapping their hands as the women screamed from the top of their lungs almost blowing the roof off the arena. John grabs the mic, places it to his lips and waits for the Cena chants to die down.

It took almost about a minute for the excitement to decrease in volume when he finally spoke. "Yo! Yo! Yo!" He greets loudly getting the fans excited once again. "Ce-na! Ce-na! Ce-na!" The chants started again.

"Aight, aight, aight, enough of that." He says smiling looking around at the crowd. "I gots some buziness to take care of right here TONIGHT!" He forms causing cheers again. "If y'all are not aware something was stolen from me. A possession of mine that I worked half my life on. So if that thief JBL will come out here and hand me what rightfully belongs to the champ we can just forget this happened. So JBL please." He says on the mic trying not to smirk. His plan worked perfectly.

JBL's theme didn't come on. _One, two, three, four, five_. No JBL. John starts becoming impatient and his will to wait for the bastard was running thin. "Aight JBL, since you don't wanna come here and give me my belt back then I'll have to come back there." He says as the fans cheered. He dropped the mic and was about to exit the ring when the sound of bells came to his hearing. _Uh, there was the fucker._

John couldn't hold the smirk off any longer. He walked back to get the mic he dropped, turned back around to face the ramp and his eyes landed on the wrestling god himself who was holding what John expected he would _the box_ with a mic in the other hand. His music cuts and he became. "How care you call me a thief you low life, white trash, no good for nothing, street thug!" He starts causing a flock of boos from the fans. "Do you know who I'am? I'am JBL! And I'am a wrestling god!"

John just stood still in the ring laughing his ass off. _Oh man does this guy really need to get a life_. He thought. "Yo." He interrupts. "I didn't ask you to come out here to bitch about how great you are. We all know who you are. Your supposeably the wrestling god! I get it man, I really do." Cena says nodding lacking out of seriousness. "You have something that belongs to me and I want it."

JBL chuckles on the mic. "I don't have anything of yours Cena!" He spits.

"You damn well know what! You stole my title and I want it back."

JBL smirks evilly looking at the box he was holding. He starts patting on top of the box gently. "This title does not belong to you Cena! It belongs to me JBL! The best wrestler in the business-"

John cuts him off. "Ayo, cut lets cut the small talk and get down to it. Your gonna walk down the ramp and hand me the damn title." He demands.

"I don't think so!" JBL spats as he sets the mic down and starts to open the box.

"Ey!" John yells. "I'm warning ya man! Don't open it!"

Too late JBL had already opened the box and placed both hands on inside of it as he smiles evilly at Cena from across the arena. John stands in the ring and waits for the time to come. When it did JBL looked as if he saw a ghost. He pulled out something that looked like meat, worse than meat, it was like road kill. The crowd starts to get loud and disgusted all at once as John laughs inside not believing he just outsmarted JBL.

"Yo! I warned you dude!" He says. "See that gift was from me to you. I wanted to give you something you don't already have and it was hard thinking. I mean you got money, you got fancy clothes, a limo so I thought I'd get you something you don't have. Guts!"

JBL fell back on his ass at the mention of guts. Did he just touch guts? How nasty was that? The crowd starts to chant Cena's name again. Never embarrassed like this in his whole life JBL runs back behind the curtains departing out of sight. John laughs after him and shakes his head still not believing that his plan actually worked. He couldn't believe that a college graduate like JBL would fall into some of the stupidiest tricks.

He places the mic to his lips again as the chants die down. "Now, I introduce to you the new WWE title!" He yells in excitement as something from above the ring comes down on a string. The crowd jumps up and down at the sight of his new belt. It was crested in diamonds and much larger than the average one. John takes it down from the string and raises it to the crowd spinning the WWE spinner in the center. Tom did the belt from his style indeed.

* * *

"Good, now can you turn your body to the right but keep your face on me?...Excellent."

_SNAP!_

The camera flashes in her face as she took her last shot of the night. The photographer adjusts the camera organizing the film and says. "Nice work Ms.Wilson, I'm pretty sure we'll have those pics we just took on by the end of the week. Your pictures will turn out great, they always have."

Torrie smiles. "Thanks Laura." She says as she walks off the photo mat and walks over to the table to the side with a mirror hanging over it. She plays with some of the materials on the table seeing that the table was full of nothing but makeup. She takes a few minutes smelling a few lip glosses when she dropped one. Torrie bent over to grab the gloss and lifted herself back up when she met the reflection of _Dawn Marie_ in the mirror in front of her. Dawn was behind her with her arms across her chest staring at the back of her head. She places the gloss down on the table before turning around to face Dawn.

This was very unlikely. Dawn and her never met her eye to eye backstage unless it was scripted. _Was she here to apologize for attacking her at the bikini contest at the House Show?_ There was only way to find out. "Hey Dawn." She awkwardly greets still managing to put on a smile.

Dawn doesn't return the smile back and just stands there with her hip leaned over to one side. "Torrie." She says not giving her anymore than that.

Torrie starts to play with her fingernails. Dawn to her was a mystery and she didn't know where this was going. She stood there still hoping to see any signs of Jackie or someone so she can say bye to Dawn and ditch her. This was very unusual.

"So some show we put on at the House Show huh?" Dawn starts.

Torrie looks backs at her due to the mention of the House Show. Maybe Dawn was here to say sorry for attacking her at the show. "Yeah." Torrie nods.

"So when did you and Jackie become a team all of sudden?"

"Jackie and I are friends Dawn. We're not a team."

Dawn chuckles. "You have everything in the world Torrie why do you have to steal everything from me?" She demanded getting dangerously close.

"Wh-what?" Torrie asked looking more confused than ever. What was Dawn on about?

She chuckles again looking at Torrie like she was stupid or something. "Are you dumb or something Torrie? You take everything from me and to tell you frankly I'm tried of it."

She was forever dumbfounded. "Dawn, what is it I've taken from you? Surely its not your career because you still have it."

"Don't pull that dumb blonde act on me Torrie. _Drop it_. You take everything from me. If winning matches and contests over me didn't satisfy you enough you take Jackie away from me and now you've taken John!" Dawn snaps.

"What are you saying?"

"Jackie and I were really close until you stepped in and took her from right under my nose. I've seen you with John and don't lie about it. I saw that kiss at the House Show!" She spats getting closer to Torrie.

Torrie backs away smelling trouble. "Jackie is growing tired of you and that kiss with John was meaningless and innocent. He kissed me on my hand for damn sake!" She yelled back and the two of them caused attention by the many crew people that were passing by. Laura the photographer just stood near fixing her camera.

Before Torrie knew it Dawn's open hand made very contact with her face. She just slapped her right across her cheek. Torrie touches the spot where Dawn hit and it didn't too long until the two Divas went at it backstage knocking the table of makeup over spilling powder and liquid makeup on the floor everywhere.

"Help!" Laura the photographer yelled through the halls hoping someone would step in and stop the girlfight.

Torrie and Dawn roll on the floor throwing punches at one other while spitting out nasty names and comments. Torrie had been on top of her for most of the short period and got about five hits on Dawn before someone pulled her off. Dawn had a tight grip on her tank top causing the material to rip exposing her white bra as she was dragged off Dawn by a certain someone.

She was in the arms of someone when Dawn launched at her legs while crawling on the ground attempting to rip her shorts off. She kicked Dawn making her fall back on her ass. Being the hell cat that Dawn was she quickly got to her feet and launched back at her.

"Ayo!" The familiar voice came from the man holding her back. It was John. "Yo girl, calm the fuck down." John says as he quickly let go of Torrie and stepped in front of her restraining Dawn.

The two Divas were far from over and were at each others' throats. They were both swinging slaps and trying to pull the others' hair with John stuck right in the middle. He ducks down low trying not to get hit since most of their attempt to hit the other failed and they hit him instead. Torrie somehow managed to crawl under his legs and tackled Dawn in a blink of an eye.

John stood there in shock missing where she came from. "Ey, someone help!" He yelled as he grabbed Torrie from Dawn once again, carrying her by the waist. Damn, girls were a lot worser at fighting. They won't stop until the other is dead. He thought to himself as his hold on Torrie gets tighter, she was trying kick her way out of his shield.

To his relief before Dawn got up to launch back again Paul Wright known as the Big Show stepped in and lifted Dawn off the ground by her shirt. "Let go of me Show!" She snaps.

He angrily shakes his head and lifts Dawn higher putting her up on his shoulders. He looks at John and Torrie giving John a nod before he turned the other way taking Dawn with him who was throwing the biggest fit she ever threw. Dawn was kicking, screaming, and hitting Paul on the back demanding him to let go of her so she can finish Torrie.

* * *

He led her to his locker room with his hand in her's. She starts to feel her aching cheeks and wiped the blood that poured slowly off her bottom lip with a finger.

_Damn Dawn. I'll kill her_. She thought as she looked down at her fifty dollar tank top that was ripped open a few minutes ago. Torrie can already imagine what she looked like ; her face was battered, lip busted open, makeup smeared, hair messed up. Yep, she looked like she was sexually assaulted by a mad hungry man and wasn't surprised when they ran into Teddy Long. The GM studied her appearance and ended up thinking that John had raped her since he was there by her side. It caused him to almost strip John out of his WWE title until she spoke and told him the whole story. Teddy apologized to John and shorty after that encounter they reached his locker room.

He held on to her sitting her down carefully on the bench. "I'll be back, your bleeding, stay put." He says.

She watches as he walked to the wash room. Torrie sat there still and began to hug herself. The air conditioner was on all over the arena and she was freezing in a ripped top and short shorts. She sat shaking trying to keep warm when he emerge out of the wash room bringing out a towel with him.

He looked at Torrie who had her eyes on the ground with her arms across her chest covering her breast under the torn top. John doesn't hesitate and quickly walks to his open gym bag and grabs his chain gang hood sweater and heads back towards her.

"Here put this on." He says handing her the sweater.

She looks up at him and then at the material being handed to her. "Thanks." She says taking it from his hold.

John turns away from her to grab a chair in the corner as she ripped her top off further to remove it completely off her body. Slipping his huge sweater on she takes in his scent allowing the smell of cologne to wash over her chest.

He turns back to her dragging the chair with him. Setting it in front of her he takes a seat on it lining up their bodies perfectly. Torrie couldn't look at him. She knew she was a complete mess and was a bit embarrassed by her appearance. This was by far the worst shes ever looked in front of someone. She felt his hand touch the bare skin of her thigh as he leans closer to her causing her to feel his hot breath circle around her face. He places his hand on her chin but she still refused to look at him. Her eyes were pinned at the wall from across the room and his eyes were burning right through her. Soon he touched her lips with his finger and she immediately responded and slapped it off.

"Your lip is busted." He says placing a finger on it again.

She didn't slap it off this time instead she finally looks at him and says. "Do I look bad?"

John studies her profile looking at her up and down. Of course she looked bad, no one ever looks that good after they got their ass kicked in a fight. "You look fine." He lied taking his eyes off her. John can never look a person in the eyes when he tells a lie. Although this comment didn't count as one, to be honest he could careless how she looked. She was still beautiful as ever and thats the only thing that matters. He just hoped that she can see that.

The opposite happened and she began to tear up. "I look bad don't I?" She asked this time with more feeling as her face begins to pout up.

"Don't look at me like that please." He says looking back at her catching her tears.

"I-I should go." She says at once about to get up from her seat until he stops her.

"No, stay." He forbidded placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let me take care of you girl." Torrie doesn't argue back and nods. John smiles. "Thats my girl." He says as he starts to run the towel down her lips wiping off the dry blood flakes planted on it. She keeps her eyes off him avoiding eye contact and looked back at the wall where they previously were.

Being this close to him made her uncomfortable and her body tingled. She didn't know why all of a sudden she felt this way whenever she was near him. She was completely fine before but now something had changed. _She was uncomfortable being with him but liked it when he was near_. Did this mean that she grew feelings for John? No she couldn't have. They were just friends. Within three days he had became her closest male friend in the SmackDown locker room. Maybe the feeling she was getting was a feeling of comfort and she enjoyed his company but what was _uncomfortable_ about that?

John dropped the towel to his lap and touched her cheek with his bare hands and the unthinkable happened and her knees seemed to go weak as her body fluttered into jelly. The pain she felt earlier faded away after his touch and it healed every black and blue color inside her. She touches his hand and removed it from her cheek placing it on her thigh where it was previously. Looking into his eyes she met his gaze. "It doesn't matter how you look in front of me. Stop crying, you know your beautiful girl. Just seeing the sight of you takes my breath away."

Torrie smiles at his comment. His words and his use of tone were different from the ones he's used before. It comforted her with warmth and the embarrassment she felt earlier disappeared in thin air as the tension in the atmosphere grew.

John looked deep into her sea green eyes and drowned into them. He moves his hand around her thigh and noted that her skin there was silky just like every part of her. He continued to study her beauty, his heart skipping a beat everytime he met that sweet glow that formed on her face. _She was so beautiful_. Her beauty seduced him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He slowly leaned in towards her lips wanting to take capture of them.

Torrie closes her eyes knowing what was about to happen. He caught her swollen lips with his and she opened them and invited his tongue in. John slipped inside her mouth, his tongue lashing in and massaged against her's softly. Torrie leans in closer on him causing her breast to brush against his chest, feeling his heart beat. John wraps his arms around her deepening the kiss. She moans against his mouth to the motion of his tongue inside her as he takes in her sweet scent of wild berries.

* * *

**AND CUT: I hoped you like that. Please review, thanks.**


	6. Giving In

**A/N:**

...and the rating is going to get knocked up to an **M**.

Not yet, I haven't planned out when I will be updating the fic rating. Maybe in the next chapter it will be **rated M**. I can't wait!

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate every single one of them. Well here is the next chapter, sorry its taken awhile. I had alittle of a block and its starting to happen often now. So I really need you to review this chapter to keep me rolling. I hate having writer blocks, if I have them for long I lose all my interest in my story and end up not continuing so please don't let this happen. lol.

**Also please join this forum community if you are a John/Torrie or Randy/Stacy fan and you know you are. The link to the community can be found in my profile so please check that out and join us there! I will update and heat this story up more if people join so rush over there and sign up. Leanne will be forever thankful for more members.**

Anywho here is chapter 6. Not the best chapter in the world but at least I updated. Please review. Thanks.

_kisses, hugz, and jorrie luv_

**-John4Torrie**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Giving In**

He absolutely had no idea what to make up about their relationship now. Its been over a week since he had kissed Torrie Wilson and for the past few days she was the only thing that been on his mind. He was easily distracted by the thoughts of her and it shown through him. Shelton had asked him what was up because during his match against Renee Dupree at a House Show he seemed unfocused and his mind was somewhere else. John had suprislingly won the match although Renee had the greater advantage over him throughout the whole thing. The fans were unimpressed by his performance that night that they booed both him and Renee on their way out of the ring.

Shelton had been right, John was indeed very unfocused for the past few days. He was taken away from many thoughts that he completely forgot that it was SmackDown tonight. He arrived at the arena that evening to see half of the roster already there settling in their locker rooms gearing up for tonight's show. Dragging his travel bag along with him with the WWE title over his shoulder he walks through the packed hallway.

"Ey John, homes!"

John quickly turns his head around at the call causing him to twist his neck. "Owe!" He screams silently rubbing the back of his neck feeling the pain the small twist caused. The call came from Eddie and Rey who walked towards him with open arms. After a few man hugs he greets them back. "Yo."

"What happened to you at the House Show homes?" Eddie asked with concern. "You ok there John?"

"Yeah John, no offense or anything but Renee whooped your ass." Rey adds in.

John nods knowing this question will come sooner or later. Shelton had asked him this directly after the match and he predicted half the roster was going to be on his ass for that. He was usually a hard worker and takes anything thats thrown at him. Seeing him unfocused that night shocked the roster to bits because they never expected to see John down and distracted like he was. "I dunno man." He shrugs giving the two Latinos the same answer he gave Shelton.

"Uh c'mon John. You looked really unfocused." Rey said.

"Yeah homes, is something bothering you? You can tell us if you like." Eddie grins.

Ok if John needed a shoulder to cry on and spill out his thoughts to get things off his chest it would not be with these two. Eddie and Rey were sneaks and couldn't keep secrets. He wasn't about to tell them what was really distracting him during the match with Renee. Eddie and Rey would speard it through the locker room faster than wildfire. "Nah man, I'm cool. Nothing is wrong." John says hoping that would convince them.

Eddie and Rey looked at each other and laughed. "John leave the lying to me ok?" Eddie said patting John on the back. "Whatever it is thats bothering you John, you need to get that taken care of homes."

Rey nods in agreement. "Yeah. We don't know if you heard already but Teddy and the whole roster is in hot water with Vince right now."

John chokes at this new information. "What? Teddy is in trouble?"

"Well not yet but if we don't put a good show on tonight he might be. We got a bad show review at the House Show and RAW is beating us at ratings so we're sinking." Eddie informed.

"Oh." John said being lost for words. Vince never wants to see a bad show review and thats what he got at their last House Show. Was it because of him? "Its all my fault, I should of-"

Rey cuts him off. "No John don't blame yourself. If it makes you feel any better Eddie and I didn't perform well at the show either."

"Yeah it was a tough crowd to impress." Eddie said. "But yeah John don't be distracted tonight. I heard Vince was going to be here tonight to watch over things and he's not in a good mood." Eddie pats him on the back once again and starts heading towards the cafeteria.

"Well see you John." Rey says as he follows along with Eddie to nick some food in the cafeteria. He looks at his wrist watch and Velocity was going to start in half an hour meaning SmackDown won't be rolling until one hour and a half.

He continues to walk further down into the hall until he reached his locker room which he shared with Shelton, Charlie and Carlito. Opening the door he stepped in, dragging his luggage along with him and at the same time catching Charlie and his girlfriend Jackie in the moment. Charlie was sitting on the bench with Jackie on top of him and the two was having a snog session. John had already walked in the room and he couldn't go back. "Ah, damn you guys!" He yells. "Do me a favor and book your own damn locker room with Teddy so your free to do this type of shit without me around." He finishes trying to reach his side of the locker room without laying an eye on Jackie and Charlie who broke apart from their close embrace.

Jackie giggles as Charlie says. "Sorry John."

The couple instantly start kissing again as if John wasn't there. As much as he tried to ignore them he couldn't help it. The sounds of their lips smacking against each others was really hard to avoid. He glanced at them for a second and it took him back to last week when he was in the same situation with Torrie. His mind suddenly started racing in the thoughts of that night. The one piece of memory that distracted him all week came back to him. John shakes his head wanting the thought of kissing Torrie out. Receiving the news from Eddie about Vince tonight he knew this wasn't the right time to be clouded in Torrie.

John hasn't seen or spoke to her since the kiss. During the shows they did throughout the week he hasn't ran into her backstage once and it was either because she wasn't there or she was doing a really good job at avoiding him. Whatever the reason was he was quiet relief he hasn't seen her since. He wasn't ready for Torrie just yet. A run in with her would mean he had to explain himself for kissing her and in all honestly he didn't have a good explanation. He kissed her because he wanted to kiss her and that was that.

Just then the door flew open and it broke him out of his thoughts. Shelton and Carlito just walked in and sounded like they were arguing about something that they weren't aware that John, Charlie, and Jackie was there.

"Stay away from that girl Carlito!" Shelton says looking serious.

"You ain't my mother!" Carlito spits back.

"Dude, your my friend and I'm just watching out for you. That girl has a rep for a reason."

"Who cares about reps? Shes a really nice girl."

John stands there watching the two bicker like an old married couple. It took almost a minute for them to awaken to John's presence.

"Ayo John, tell Carlito he's making a mistake by asking that Go Daddy Dot Com chick out on a date." Shelton says looking at John.

John shakes his head. Torrie was one girl and was enough to give him problems. Last thing he needed was to hear out another dude's problem. "I got enough bitch problems." He mutters turning away from the two.

Shelton shrugs. "Oh well c'mon Char." He says bobbing Charlie upside the head. "Lets go and get something to eat before we head out." He says dragging both Charlie and Jackie out of the locker room with him leaving John alone with Carlito.

Once the door was shut Carlito starts. "Bitch problem?" He asked repeating what John said a few seconds ago.

John nods facing his fellow Superstar. "Yeah, bitch problem."

"Oh, something with Brooke went wrong John? Is thats whats bothering you?" Carlito asked about his female friend thinking it was Brooke who John was thinking about.

John mentally slaps himself at the mention of Brooke. He had completely forgotten about the chick until now that Carlito mentioned her. "Uh no Brooke is fine. I haven't called her yet." He replied. Torrie was one girl and she was enough for him to handle. Brooke and Torrie made two girls that was enough to drive him up the wall.

"Oh then what are you bitching about then?" Carlito asked taking a seat on the bench close to where John stood.

"Yo, I ain't bitching about anything." John snaps.

"Uh huh." Carlito says not believing him. "You seemed distracted at the House Show John. Is it your bitch problem thats getting you?" He cockily grins looking up at John.

Ah, this bastard knew him too well. John grins back at Carlito and takes the seat next to him. Carlito, Shelton, and Charlie were his closest friends in the SmackDown roster. If he can talk to one of them about this kind of stuff he'd pick Carlito. Charlie was always wrapped so closely around Jackie to listen and Shelton makes a joke about everything he would say. Carlito is the right person to go too if he wanted a serious conversation. "Go on John. Whats up?" Carlito asked willing to listen.

"Aight um if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." John says seriously making Carlito laugh.

"Kill me? C'mon John think of a better word. You can't really kill me."

"Aight then I'll shave yo' fro into a military cut and have you choke on my nuts. Hows that?"

Carlito nods. "Fair enough. Go on."

John takes his eyes off Carlito takes a deep breath and starts. "Ok um theres this girl and I kinda kissed her." John awkwardly says feeling like a teenage girl talking to her best friend at a slumber party.

"Ok, is that it?"

"Nah man just shut up and listen!"

"Ok, ok I'm listening!" Carlito says defensively.

"Aight so I kissed her and she kissed back now I don't know what to do." John finished.

"Oh." Carlito replied. "Well did you talk her yet?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, I haven't seen her since."

"She was one of your one night stands then?" Carlito asked.

John shakes his head again. "No, no this girl is different and far from that. No way." He says back knowing that Torrie was no one nightie in his eyes. She meant a lot to him and he refused to make her into one. He wouldn't do a thing like that to hurt her.

"So you didn't sleep with her? Just kissed her and thats it?"

"Right." John answers.

"Well this girl must mean a lot to you if you didn't nail her." Carlito states knowing John's facts about one night stands very well.

"Yeah she means a lot to me but as a friend." He admitted. "I don't feel anything towards her, I mean I like her but not like her in a way that I want to date her. I guess I kissed her because I was caught up in the moment." He finishes feeling a bit better that he got it off his chest. John didn't see Torrie more than anything but a friend. Sure he thought she was beautiful and hot as hell but no romantic feelings there.

"Uh ok now we're getting somewhere."

"Shes a friend of mine and I think I just ruined a good friendship by kissing her."

"I'm not the one you would go to for advice John." Carlito says. "I'm not good with women at all too."

John smirks. "You not good with women? Whats this shit Shelton was saying about you asking Ms. Go Daddy Dot Com out on a date?"

Carlito blushes. "Well I attended a press conference a few days ago and she was there. I kinda had a crush on her and Randy was there and pushed me to ask her on a date and I did and she said yes!" He says excitedly.

"Scoring with the new Diva? Props for you man." John says patting him on the back.

"Sorry I can't give you any advice to your problem John. Randy is the one for that, he knows a lot about girl stuff."

John nods in agreement. "Yeah kinda scary though. Sometimes I think he's gay." He jokes always having a laugh whenever he jokes about Randy being a fag.

"May I ask who this girl is?" He asked curiously changing the subject. "Your on my Cabana tonight so you might as well tell me before I spit an apple in your face during the show."

John looks back at him. "Like I said earlier I'm gonna shave your fro and have you choke on my nuts if you tell anyone."

"I know, I know."

"Ok its a certain Diva." John says giving him nothing but that as he gets up from the bench and heads for the wash room.

Carlito looked confused as ever. "A Diva? If its Candice I'm spitting in your face tonight!"

* * *

_It was wrong._

She should of never kissed him back, should of just pushed him away and reminded him that they were just friends. Friends don't kiss friends, hell she doesn't kiss in that way does she? So it was completely wrong of her to do such a thing. It was all her fault, he had it right because guys were known to do things in that nature but her? No, she made herself look easy, made herself look cheap, made herself look like a slut.

Torrie felt like a whore for throwing herself at him easily that night. All it took was one attempt and she gave in. But no she can't be as easy as she thought she was. She didn't have sex with him afterall, it was only a kiss, a very nice one. Giving in a kiss? Did that make her look easy? No it certainly didn't.

It made her look desperate. Desperate for comfort and warmth. It had been over two months since she felt a man's touch and she missed it so very much. She was desperate for loving because she hasn't felt it in so long. Torrie needed his gentle caress to wash over her body. His company surrounded her and she went for it, went for him. His lips healed the pain that built inside her since Pete's departure out of her life. So in other words was she using him? Using him for her own amusement to feel better inside and out? No, she thought shaking her head. Torrie wasn't the type of person to use another as a drug.

Or was she in a way using him? She thinks back to that night during the kiss and remembers Dawn had been on her mind. Kissing him was the best way to get back at Dawn for what she started last week. Dawn had wrongfully accused her of having a relationship with him, even worse saying that she stole him from her as if he actually belonged to her in the first place. Anger starts to pin up and down her spine just thinking of Dawn. The thought of her made Torrie want to pull her hair out. Dawn had embarrassed her last week and she was willing to turn the tables and get even with the bitch. An idea ran through her head and she began to think about it quietly. Having another snog session with John wasn't a bad idea espeically if she kissed him again this time in front of Dawn. Oh Christ would that hurt Dawn but as much hatred she had for the bitter Diva, Torrie wouldn't sink to Sable's level and do such things just to get revenge.

So was she easy, desperate, or just out to get pay back? Whatever the reason was she knew she felt something. The kiss with John was really beautiful minus all the thoughts that ran through her head while giving in. His touch swepted her off her feet and chills rivered down her spine. The butterflies stormed in her stomach and her toes tingled. Since the kiss her body flooded in lust and all she can think about was him and how good he made her feel. Torrie sits alone on the women's locker room petting Chloe on the head as the tiny pup sat peacefully on her lap. The other girls had left the locker room a few minutes ago to head to the cafeteria to nick something to eat. Like she did all week she refused to go with them and asked Joy to bring her back some snacks because she would rather eat in here. The truth of the matter is she wouldn't come out of the locker room because she was afraid she'd run into John.

For the past couple of shows she had been avoiding him. She was afraid of the outcomes and was ashamed to see him again. Kissing him back that easily probably made him think she was easy like one of his sluts. John was known to play the field and now shes given him a different outlook on her. "You ruined it, he must think your a slut now." She said to herself continuing to stroke the hair on Chloe's tail.

Torrie knew that she couldn't avoid him for long. Your on the same show and you will have to face him sooner or later. She thought to herself as she looked over to the side and began study the Chain Gang sweater that halfway covered her bag. Torrie shrugs. "I'll have to give him his sweater back right?" She asked Chloe.

* * *

"John Cena." 

Someone called from behind him as he walked out of the cafeteria. He was just in there to grab himself a chicken sandwitch and a bottle of soda and didn't plan to stay long. He turned around at the call of his name and his eyes landed on the chairman himself, Vince Mcmahon. Oh motherfucker.

"V-Vince...I mean Mr.Mcmahon." He says smacking himself mentally in the forehead for greeting the boss with the name Vince.

Vince walked towards him and smiles. Wow, it didn't look like the guy was in a bad mood at all. "Well, John Cena the WWE Champion." Vince says beaming at John like he was some sort of a science project that won first place at nationals.

John nods chuckling the soda bottle in his hands. He didn't know where this was going. "I've heard you were going to be here tonight."

"Thats right." Vince replied. "I mean after that show you and your fellow Superstars put on at the House Show I had to see what was up. What was up with you John?"

John scratches his head trying to think fast of an explanation for his lack of ability that night. "It was a tough crowd to impress." He answers remembering Eddie's words from earlier.

Vince raises his eyebrows and looks like he was convinced. "Well John make sure that doesn't happen tonight. Your the top guy in this roster and you made a bad example that night. Your the champion so I better not see it happen again." He states seriously looking John up and down.

"Yes sir."

"Alright!" Vince says excitedly shifting to a more cheerful mood. "I'm just here to tell you that now that Wrestlemania is over the Revenge Tour is gonna start next week overseas. Theres a press conference about the oversea tour tomorrow and I will like you to be there."

"You bet your ass I'll be there." John says.

"Wonderful, John Cena the Champ going to be there!" Vince says like a giddy little schoolgirl. "I'll see you there then Champ!" He finishes as he left John and continued to walk down the hall to meet up with a bunch of Divas at the end.

John glances over where Vince was headed and studied the pack of blonde Divas looking for the one he hasn't seen since last week. She was nowhere to be seen. John shrugs and turns back around when he accidentally bumped into Joy who was carrying a salad and a diet Pepsi with her.

"Whoa!" John says catching her with his free hand before she tripped on her heels or dropped any of the items she was carrying. "Damn girl you that hungry?" He asked scanning through the salad and drink she had in her hold. He had been in the cafeteria a few minutes ago and could of swore he saw Joy eating a burger with fries. What was this? Meal number two?

Joy giggles. "Geez John I don't eat that much." She says pushing him playfully on the arm, giving him a soft tug.

"Ah, it must be for Show then huh? That dude can eat up a storm." John continues to joke. "So when has yo boy started eating salad and diet soda?"

She shakes her head. "No, no, its not for Show. Its for Torrie."

"Oh." John replies shorty. "For Torrie huh?"

"Yeah shes been really strange. Lately shes been refusing to eat with us and grounds herself in the locker room. I've been bringing her back food since." Joy informed.

"Damn she wants to avoid me that much?" John mutters under his breath not realizing he just said that outloud.

"What John?" Joy asked. "Sorry I didn't catch that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." He says shaking his head.

"Well I gotta go. We wouldn't want SmackDown's top Diva to starve now do we?" Joy winks at him and then walks pass to head to the women's locker room.

John smirks after her. "Well with a salad and a diet soda she'll starve." He calls after Joy.

Joy looks back. "She cares about what she eats. She watches her weight and keeps her body fit."

"She got a beautiful body already!" John protests as Joy continues to giggle as she entered the locker room.

Joy walked in and closed to the door behind her to find Torrie in a corner talking on her cellphone with her back turned towards her. Joy sets the food on the table taking Chloe off the top before the pup can get its paws into Torrie's food. Joy hugs Chloe into her arms and sits on the sofa waiting for Torrie. A few seconds later Torrie had gotten off the phone and was looking a bit upset.

"Whats wrong?" Joy asked.

"That was Dan my attorney. He's dealing with the divorce right now and Peter is refusing to sign any of the papers that was filed."

"Oh gawd, what happened?"

"Nothing much. Its just Peter being an asshole and choosing not to cooperate with the process." Torrie says setting her phone down on the table. "Thanks so much Joy, this looks great." She adds in picking up the plate of salad on the table.

"No problem Tor but if Pete isn't going to sign the papers does that mean you can't file the divorce?"

Torrie takes the plastic fork and starts to poke it in the vegetables covered with dressing on the plate. "It doesn't matter even if he chooses not to sign it, we're still over. I love him to death and I always will but I don't think getting back together would do any good."

Joy nods. "But that means your still a married woman, your just separated from your husband. You gotta make him sign it Torrie. Gawd knows what he'll do, as long as he has your hand in marriage he can do anything to you."

"Don't be so thick Joy. I'm sure I can talk to Peter and we'll get through this the nice clean way." Torrie says as she takes one bite off the salad and then sets it down on the table. She starts to straighten herself fixing her hair and heads to the door.

"Where you going?" Joy asked still having a hold of Chloe.

"Going to see Peter." Torrie says as she leaves the room.

* * *

**LATER**

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard dawg." John says helping Carlito down the steps.

They had just finished their segment together in the ring as a part of Carlito's Cabana where John whacked Carlito in the head with his title after Carlito spit in his face.

Carlito had his hand on his right eye covering it in pain. "John I have a date with Candice this weekend and you gave me a black eye!" He bitched painfully.

"Yo, I said I was sorry. I didn't know I hit you that hard. Plus that was the third time you spit at my face!" John says back touching his own to wipe the little apple bits that came out of Carlito's mouth a few moments ago. "I think I can smell your breath on me."

"Oh shut up." Carlito spits.

They continued to walk to the back and John dropped off Carlito at the EMT office to have his eye check. He wanted to stay to see if Carlito was ok but the Superstar said he'd be fine and that John should wash up because he did smell like Carlito's breath.

"Aight then, I'll meet you back here than man and we'll head back to the hotel." Said John as Carlito nodded.

John did what he was told and went straight to the wash room as soon as he got to the locker room. Shelton and Charlie had already left for the hotel after finishing their segment earlier so the room had been empty. The whole arena was empty by now.

After washing his face and freshening up he quickly placed his headphones on and placed his ipod into his pockets. He then grabbed both his and Carlito's bags and headed off while Damn by Youngbloodz played loudly to his ears through the headphones of his ipod. He had his bag over his shoulder as he dragged Carlito's on the ground. It was a good thing that Carlito's bag was one of those ones that have wheels on the bottom. He dragged the bag along behind him trying to bump it against corners when he did turns. Carlito probably had breakable crap in there and after blackening his eye earlier John didn't want to break anything of his after that. He moved at a good pace and was sure to make it to the EMTs office in under a minute. But his pace slowed down in speed when he spotted her emerging out of a locker room a few feet away from where he stood causing him to halt.

There was Torrie about ten feet ahead of him in the narrow hallway. She looked like she had been crying and he can see that her tears had been a good color of pitch black due to her eyeliner that traced through them. He had his headphones on so he couldn't really tell what was going on. Torrie was yelling at someone in the room which she previously walked out of. Her face was screwed up with a mix of gloom and anger and he suddenly felt the urge to drop the bags and run up and hug her. Moments away from doing so he spots Peter come out of the room where Torrie was directly yelling at and John couldn't feel his shoulders. His knees seemed to go weak and as his mind went blank.

Peter had walked slowly up to Torrie placing both of his hands on her shoulder trying to console her. Torrie refuses to be comforted and slaps his hands off her as she cried some more completely losing it. Peter takes her in his arms and she easily gives in resting her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

John took his headphones off watching the whole thing not believing what he was seeing. Torrie was easily giving in and it surprised him to bits. What happened next though John didn't know how to explain. He felt a shock of pain pin through his gut when Peter leaned in and kissed her. Time seemed to stop as he stood there unnoticed watching the two of them. The atmosphere suddenly becomes dark and icy as he froze completely not feeling a thing but blood boiling through his veins with anger rushing in as a newly born beast erupted inside of him.

All it took was one attempt and Torrie gave in.

* * *

**CURTAIN CLOSES:** Confused? Yes, she kissed Peter back just to let you know if you didn't get that last part. 

Carlito and Candice? I don't whats wrong with me, I got knocked upside the head and thought wrong but its cute isn't it? I'm a fan of the pairing now. hee hee. Please review, I love reviews. **Again, please join the community for Jorrie and Rancy fans, link can be found in my profile.**


	7. Dealing With The Devil

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long just for me to put a chapter up. I have UPDATED! FINALLY! I'am SO proud of myself. -gives myself a cookie-. I had thoughts about quitting this story since its been forever but I couldn't let it go because its my first fic and I just couldn't ya know? **

**Its been awhile so lets do a quick recap of what happened so far. Basically John and Torrie hooked up one night at a houseshow. Its been over a week and John hasn't seen or heard from Torrie since. The reason to that is because she is hiding from him afraid of what might happen between them. At this point of the story they are really great friends and she didn't want to ruin a good friendship. However at a taping of SmackDown John finally sees Torrie in the hallways and she was kissing Peter (Billy Kidman) who is her soon to be ex-husband. This leads John at a rampage and what about Torrie? Well you'll see in this chapter.**

**Well hope that covers everything! Please read/review because I love getting them.**

**kisses, hugz, and jorrie luv**

**- x0x0 **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dealing With The Devil**

The satisfaction didn't last long. The moment Torrie entered his mouth and gave in the process she didn't feel anything. A kiss was something that gives and it gave her nothing but a desire to push Peter away. She wished she hadn't come to him and wished she had called him instead. Yep, that probably would of been a better choice. Here she was in the middle of the hallway kissing her soon to be ex husband. Was anyone around? What would the whole locker room think of this? Even better, what would Stacy say? Peter now kissed her more deeply, putting his arms around her and pulling her close.

Torrie made the effort to push him away but he didn't lose his hold and was continuing to stick his tongue deep inside her throat. The kiss wasn't pleasant, blissful, and wanted. It was forceful, hard, and just didn't feel right. She felt like she was kissing a stranger rather than the person she was married too for over a year. Peter had became that stranger eight months ago. His sudden change of attitude towards her made the road towards a happy married difficult and above all challenging. She thought she can tolerate his disturbing behavior but after three months of dealing with his change, she had enough.

She suddenly realized Peter's lips had moved and were now kissing her at the juncture her of jaw and neck. She shrivered a little bit as he flicked his tongue across the sensitive skin on her neck. His hands gently rake through her long blonde strands and then went around her waist and slowly made its way to cup her apple bottom.

_No_. She thought not liking it like she did before.

"Peter..." She calls silently.

No answer. The only response that she got was a tighter grip on her ass and his tongue sucking forcefully on the waistline of her neck. He was like a blood thirsty vampire determined to drain all the blood out of his faultless victim.

"Peter." She calls this time louder. She had thought he didn't hear her the first time.

Still no answer. Peter seemed to be busy with her neck.

"PETER!"

This time she had pushed him off her and he flung back towards his locker room almost losing his balance due to her hard push. She was overtalled him by a few inches and sometimes had the strength to push him off his feet.

Peter licks his lips before he walks towards her. They stand close looking deeply into each other's eyes until he grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed his lips against her's again. She felt his tongue dive into her mouth forcing her lips to open so it can slid in. Torrie sealed her lips shut and prevented the thing from coming in again.

"Stop it!" She screams slapping him on the back trying to make an escape as she wiggles through him.

"Tor, baby listen." He says as soon as he stopped his attempt in kissing her again.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Fine, fine." He replies back doing what she said as he let her loose.

Torrie backs away from him looking like a scared little girl who just been slapped by her father. She wipes her lips feeling his saliva wet on them.

"What is wrong with you?" Peter asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Your hot one minute and cold the next. What are you trying to do? You came over here to tease me? Are you teasing me?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Your the one who came on to me!" She corrects.

"But you kissed back Tor." He reminds her. "I came onto you because you wanted it. I saw it in your eyes."

She shakes her head. "No, I didn't want it."

"Then why did you kiss back?"

"Cause I-I..." She chokes on her words not knowing what to say. The truth was she didn't know why. It just sort of happened and she couldn't pull away.

"Because your a fuckin tease?" He suggested.

"I wasn't teasing you!" She snaps.

"Don't lie, I know you still want me." He cockily says grinning coming close to her again. "We can work it out baby if that's what you want."

She backs away before he can lay his hands on her. "What I want? I'll tell you what I want. I want my fuckin divorce!" and with that she stormed away angrily not bothering to look back at him.

She pulls her tears back trying not to cry, something she wanted to do earlier when she had laid her eyes on Peter for the first time in months. Not cried because she was upset or angry but cried because she missed him and would of gave anything to see his face again, but she had to force herself to stop feeling for Peter. She couldn't believe how her emotions affected her actions. She hated him whenever he wasn't around but when he's there in the scene her emotions shift and she loves him again. This has to stop. She thought to herself knowing that the unwanted kiss would start trouble if it was seen by anyone espeically John Cena.

Torrie closed the door slowly behind her and then leans her back on the closed door. She looks around at the surrounding walls of her locker room and nothing was beating alive but Chloe who sat comfortably on the sofa playing with a small rubber ball and the clock above her head which ticked the time away.

**XxX**

_Anger...Guilt...Hurt..._

Those were the words that would perfectly describe how he was feeling. Hurt because of what he witnessed earlier between Torrie and Peter, anger because he couldn't believe she would sink that low, and guilt because he was now blaming himself for feeling this way. He figured if he hadn't kissed her that night or took her to his locker room he wouldn't be sitting here at the hotel's bar drowning down his fifth glass of hard liquor by himself looking like a complete loser.

It had been over an hour since the encounter with the unpleasant sight of Torrie kissing Peter. Since then he's been sitting here alone refusing to go back to his room to get some sleep. He needed to pour the thoughts out of his head before heading back and he was doing just that as he whistles to the bartender to fetch him another glass of Dark and Stormy. He sips his almost empty glass making the liquor drop down his throat. He had so much drinks tonight that it was starting to burn but he didn't care. Drinking till your damn drunk was the only way he can have a goodnight sleep without thinking of... Whats her name?

The old man comes and slides him the glass filled up with the same liquor he's been consuming all night. He takes the smell of it in and was ready to take a sip when the old man speaks. "Say, you got problems with your old lady?" He asked as he wipes some newly washed glasses with a small base towel.

John places the glass down soon after taking a sip off it. "Excuse me?" He replies.

"Oh I didn't mind to bother you but you been here over an hour. I'm guessing your girlfriend kicked you out of the house and now your here pouring your emotions and anger out?"

He chuckles for a moment and then pulls the glass closer towards him and takes another sip before answering, "Nah, I'm just a sad, lonely, motherfucker who doesn't give a care in the world." He mutters under his breath as he looks below at his chest as if he was trying to read the logo on his sweatshirt.

The old man nods as he continues to watch John consume his sixth glass, then his eyes widen. He couldn't believe he didn't realize who he was talking too. "Say my man, your that wrestler John Cena right?" He whispers to John as quiet as he can so attention wouldn't draw towards them and would not inform others that John Cena was in the house. "The WWE Champion, John Cena?"

John manages to put on a smile even if he was feeling like shit. "Yeah, thats me homie."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice it was you. I didn't recongize you without a hat on. Do you always wear that thing?" He asked.

John runs his fingers through his sweaty head, raking them smoothly down his brown locks. "Everyday of my life."

The old man doesn't say anything back afraid that attention would draw around John. He gives John a smile before heading to the back of the bar to place the newly polished shot glasses into their rightful places. John watches as the old man disappears before taking the glass to his lips again and drowning it into his system. The more he drank, the more the drink was starting to taste like water. He was so used to the taste at this point that he wasn't getting any satisfaction from it any longer. He needed to order a different drink.

John looked at the bar's menu above and was trying to read through the list of drinks they serve. His vision was blurry and he adjusted his eyes wider so he was able to read the text. Unfortunately he couldn't read them which proved he was on drunker by the seconds. He wipes his eyes and shakes his head when a tall, good looking man approaches him on his side. "Hey homie, can you read that shit up there for me? I'm trying to order another drink man." John says as he pulls on the man's sleeve spotting a rolluxe wrist watch and the diamonds crested on them blinded John to death.

"I think you had enough to drink tonight there buddy." The voice said and its sound was familiar to John. Where has he heard that voice before? He thought to himself as he looked up and his eyes landed on Randy. His vision was still a bit messed up but he knew it was Randy.

He places his hand on John's shoulder and takes the empty seat next to him. "You alright there buddy?"

John shrugs Randy's hand off his shoulder. "Piss off." John says moving away. He knew he was drunk but still knew where he was at, aware of thing things he was saying, and was sure of the things he was doing. "I wanna be alone." He tells Randy continuing to look like a loser sliding to the next seat taking his glass with him.

Randy just continues to look at John studying his features. Just then the old man came back from the back and spots a new face at the bar. "Oh hello there sir, let me guess your having some lady problems as well?" The old man asked Randy as he took out an empty glass and set it in front of Randy. "What can I get you tonight Mr.Orton?"

"Hmm." Randy says looking up at the menu of drinks. "I think I'll have a Bloody Mary and no I'm not having lady problems I'm just watching over my buddy over there." He says nodding his head towards the right to John who now had his head down but was pretty much awake because he was sliding his now empty glass back and fourth from one hand to the other. It was like he was playing hockey or something.

"Uh yeah, Mr.Cena been here for over an hour now." The old man whispers close to Randy as he poured Randy a glass.

"Really?"

He nods. "Yeah been ordering drinks up causing a storm. His bill is almost up to five hundred dollars now." The old man informs as Randy took a sip.

"Well, he'll be pissed about losing five hundred bucks in the morning." Randy says looking over at John. "I'm pretty sure he isn't aware of what he's doing. Drunk as hell by now probably."

"I no whhhat im do-inng." John mumbles slowly beginning to drift away.

Randy just laughs and takes a 20 out of his wallet and tosses it to the bartender. "Thanks for the drink man but I think I'll head in and take my buddy there with me." He says as he gets up from the seat and lifts John by the arm leading him to the elevator. He carefully laid John against the railing seeing that the man was completely out of it. "Man you gotta learn how to take care of yourself buddy." He says as he pats John on he back trying to comfort his best friend.

"Don't touch me dawg! Just piss off!" John snaps flinching away from Randy as he falls down to his knees but still held on to the elevator railing for support. Randy easily gives up not up for a blazing row with him. John had obviously appeared to be pissed off about something.

"You wanna talk?" Randy asked.

John shakes his head. "No." He mutters under his breath as Randy pushed a button and the elevator doors slid closed.

**XxX**

The SmackDown press conference for the upcoming European tour took place the very next day around noon. Cameras were flashing wildly at the seven superstars on stage sitting their bottoms down for another hour or so. Vince was on the mic ratting on that speech she was forced to hear all day. This was the fourth press conference of the day and already she was exhausted. Torrie didn't get any sleep last night or even ate breakfast this morning. She had willingly passed her stack of pancakes to the Big Show earlier, she didn't have an appetite whatsoever. The blonde sat back on her seat at the end of the long table in complete boredom as the memories of last night flashed before her eyes. Peter's tongue slipped in her mouth and she had kissed him. That was all she was thinking of all day, the memory haunted her and she knew that the little inident was enough to eat her day out.

"You aight baby girl?" Robert Hoffman better known as Booker T whispers to her. "You look sick."

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Listen um is there a bathroom here somewhere? I need some water." She whispers back to him as quiet as she can. She really hated having to leave in the middle of a press conference though she didn't mind missing it. It was just Vince was on the mic and she didn't want to draw too much attention towards her when she gets up and leaves. Luckily she was seated at the end of the table and didn't need to walk far to reach the bottom of the stage.

Book nods. "Yeah I think the bathrooms are in the back."

She pats him on his shoulder. "Thanks, I'll be back."

Torrie carefully gets off her chair and quickly hops down the stage. Once her heels were safe of the ground she rushed to the back in search for the restrooms. Little did she know that John who was seated at the other end of the table witnessed her escape and followed along with a smirk on his face.

Behind the stage and through the curtains she hurried to the bathroom. Walking inside the women's restroom she immediately went to the sink and began running her hands under the water. The cool water ran down her through her delicate fingers relaxing her. It somewhat took some heat off her system and she began to feel alive again. About to bring the cold water to her face she met eye to eye with his reflection in the mirror. She jumped being stratled by his sight causing her to nearly drop the water all over herself.

"Thought I'd find you here," he says coming up from behind her. She spun around suddenly to find herself coming face to face with John. She swallowed and forced a small smile.

"Hey," she said quietly, casting her eyes to the floor.

"Surely you can say more than just a 'hey'." He pranced closer to her but kept a small distance with one hand kept in his pocket while the other carelessly swirled his padlock chain around his other. "Can we talk?"

"This is the women's restroom, you can't be in here. I'm done with today so just please-" she says firmly obviously not in a mood to talk.

"Just like you were done with that son of a bitch," He spitted suddenly. John couldn't stand acting like there was nothing wrong any longer. Torrie needed to hear him out, all day he's been pounding himself to speak with her about the indicent he witnessed the other night between her and Pete.

Torrie spun around towards him and gives him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" She asked with her heart beating faster inside. She knew what he was trying say but still put on an innocent look. John couldn't possibly have known can he? After all she didn't see anyone around when it happened.

John chuckles and starts to move closer to her. He studies her profile and sees that innocence she always has on her face and he was about to slap it off. "Don't play fuckin stupid with me Torrie. You know what I'm talking about." He says urging her on to admit it.

Unfortunately Torrie shook her head refusing to let it out. "John, I seriously have no clue what your on about." She says as she faced the sink refusing to look him in the eyes. She could never look someone in the eye when she was lying. Torrie never lied often in her life, she was a honest woman but was also a desperate one.

He continues to stare at her but that stare was becoming more of a glare as the seconds pass. She was set to leave and he wasn't going to let her go until he nails her on the spot. "Don't lie to me Torrie. I know about you and Pete alright." He says as calm as he could.

Torrie on the other hand wasn't giving up and continued to give him nothing. "Yeah Pete and I are in the middle of a divorce, I know that John." She answers simply.

That was the last straw. He wouldn't be ignored about this any longer. "A middle of a divorce? Then why were you kissing him last night?"

She looks back at him. The look on his face was blank and Torrie couldn't tell whether he was angry with her or upset or didn't give a care in the world. Whatever John was feeling she knew it wasn't a good one. Quickly she makes an attempt to walk away until he grabbed her by the arm. "Your not leaving until you explain this shit to me." John says.

Torrie pulls his touch away and backs off. "I don't need to explain anything to you John. Peter is my husband and thats all you need to know."

"Your getting a divorce, he's not your husband. "John challenged looking down at her in the eyes.

"Its none of your business what I do with him."

"Actually it is because if I remember clearly, your mouth was in mine a couple of days ago." He leans in forward closer to her. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"You shouldn't feel offended because he is still my husband and I can do whatever the hell I want with him."

Despite the tough act she was putting on, Torrie feels a tingle rush through her middle and starts to become heated inside. The butterflies stormed in her stomach once more as she feels the sensation take over her whole body whenever he comes this close. She can feel his hot breath pounding on her skin and she wanted nothing more but to just jump into his arms so he can take capture of her lips once again. Torrie was inching for his touch and being this close to him wasn't helping to hold herself back. She wanted him, her conscience egged her on to go for it. In a second she closed her eyes and leaned her head towards his closing the gap between them.

John feels her breast press against his muscular chest and her sweet smell of wild berries makes his nose tickle. He was a man and couldn't help but look down at her half naked breast upon her cut off top that revealed nothing but skin. Torrie was standing still beyond his staring, his eyes were like a hawk's on its prey as he took notice at her figure. She smiles a little bit seeing how a body can take a man off his rampage. "John?" She calls weakly making an attempt to back off when he catch her waist with his hands and pulls her body back up against his.

Before Torrie can suck in her breath his lips were on hers, hard and passionate. At first, John could feel her fists against his chest as she tries to fight him but her attempt to push him off suffered terribly when he relaxed her with his touch. The tight line on her lips opened as a sign that shes given up and lost the battle. She opens her mouth to him once again ready to receive his tongue. His hand fanned against the bare skin of her arm, in a slow caress, while his other hand rubbed the top part of her breast making Torrie moan against his lips.

He swallows her moan causing it to echo through deep down within his throat. Her cries constantly came to him as he continued to grind his feel on her breast. He can feel her nipples harden for him through the thin material of her top causing the feeling of lust to revolt in his baggy pants. John sucks in her breath, devouring her whole mouth as Torrie gave in another effort to push him away. She had completely forgotten that they were still in the middle of a press conference. Vince will know that they were missing, both of them and that would be odd.

"This is wrong," she murmured against his moving lips trying to move her head away from his so the kiss would be broken. "John, we can't do this here. We need to get back to the conference."

John breaks the kiss and lays his forehead on her's. "Aight, but this isn't wrong Torrie. I know you want me," he says softly as he kissed her pink lips once more, and then moved his hand against her breast again. "Its just feels wrong but its really not," he sighed as his lips made contact with her neck.

John was still planting light kisses along her neck and his hands now roamed around her waist then snaked further down to cup her bottom. She refused to give in anymore in his seduction as a low moan escaped her lips. "John, I mean it, we have to go back, we can't do this here." She says.

"Then when?" John asked suddenly as he let go of her.

She starts to straighten herself as he awaits for an answer. "What do you mean by _when_?"

He chuckles. "Listen, I know you want me and you know that I want you. I'm tired of waiting Torrie."

"Waiting? John, its only been like a week!" She protested.

"Bullshit. You been flirting me since we put our differences aside. Its been over a fuckin month already!"He snaps and she throws him a withering look.

"Your like every man! You can't hold your pants back and wait! I can't just fuck you when I'm in a middle of a divorce!"

"Yeah, but you can certainly makeout with your husband in a middle of a divorce!"

Torrie stomps her heel on the ground. He was clearly pissing her off at this moment. "I said it once and I'll say it again, 'its not any of your business what I do with Peter' " She says again this time making it clear.

John easily throws himself in defeat and suddenly flungs forward and slams Torrie's body back. He lifts her body and sat her on the sink. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "I told you we can't do this here John!"

John grins as he playfully mocks her. "Torrie, I said it once and I'll say it again, '_I'm tired of waiting'_." He states as he spread her legs and took the position in between them.

"John." She says as she feels him grabs her underwear and pulls it out from under her skirt.

"Just trust me aight?"

"Get off me John!" Torrie simply spats trying to kick her way out of his hold.

"Would you calm down?" John says silently trying to hold her down on the sink. Torrie was clearly going nuts. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get the fuck off me!" She yells again not listening to anything he was trying to say. Her kicking caused her underwear to fall to the ground but she hardly took notice. John was trying to fuck her here and she wasn't about to give up that easy. She wasn't willing to sink that low and become one of his sluts that he was known to have. Torrie had more self respect than that. "I mean it! Get the fuck off me now!" She cries as tears flowed down her eyes.

"Ok, ok. Imma let you go but you gotta promise me your gonna calm down." John says still having a strong grip on her as Torrie's bottom began to slip off the sink. He spots the tears in her eyes and sees how hurt she looked by his sudden action in trying to nail her. He swallows hard as they both let a few beats pass in silence. She was still pinned down on the sink and John standing with his head down in deep thought in between her open legs. It wasn't suppose to be this way. She reacted differently from what he expected. "I'm so sorry Tor, it wasn't suppose to be this way. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He says softly looking back at her just to meet a hard open slap across his face.

The impact of the hit caused him to almost lose his balance. Torrie slaps him again, and didn't stop hitting until he was completely off her. He ducks his head down as her hits were now contacting with his back. John manages to keep his distance away from her when he leaned against a corner watching her. Tears still fell from her eyes and the look of disgust formed on her pretty face. She couldn't believe it out of him. She would of never thought that John would do such a thing. Torrie didn't say another word to him, she was too caught up in her emotions to form words. She quickly turned her heels and exit the bathroom leaving him in the shadows in silence to ponder through his failure.

**XxX**


End file.
